<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kinktober 2020|multi by jichicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819434">kinktober 2020|multi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken'>jichicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), Chungha, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), Taemin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Cisgender Female Reader, Dressed Up, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Hair Pulling, Ice Play, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, Lingerie, Marking, Mirror Sex, Multi, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, There Are Other Kinks These Are Just the Prompts, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Wax Play, caught masturbating, in the kitchen, lap dance, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober writing challenge with all of the kpop groups that I stan (kinks and groups in tags). Hope you enjoy and happy kinktober!!</p><p>[Warning: this fic contains unprotected sex. do not take my fics as sex-ed, you need to use protection, with someone of any gender, if they can impregnate you or if you don't know if they have an STD]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim/Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Yeji/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jennie Kim/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Kim Chungha/You, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Lee Siyeon/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Reader, Seo Soojin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. day 1 - lingerie|k.jn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: soft-dom!Jennie, cunnilingus/oral sex, biting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'day 1' she says, publishing this on oct 4 (pls forgive me, take all complaints to my uni profs who are giving me so much work). i'm definitely not projecting my own experiences with uni onto this fic at all nor am i living vicariously through y/n having Jennie to relieve her stress. what a ludicrous idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart jumped into your throat as you entered the room, eyes landing on your girlfriend reclining back onto your bed, bedecked in a red, lacy bodysuit.</p><p>A thump sounded as your backpack dropped to the floor, but you barely registered it as you shamelessly stared at the skin-tight lingerie clinging to the smooth curves of her body. Intricate coils of scarlet lace crept up her hips and stomach and then blended into a sheerer material whispering over her breasts, where embroidered roses were scattered over the supple skin. Her thighs were completely bare, a thin strap just skimming the very tops of them as they circled above her hip bones. The rich hue made her tawny skin glow and the rouged material was still visible as it peeked through a few silky waves of her chestnut hair brushed over her shoulders.</p><p>A shaky breath pulsed in your chest as Jennie lifted herself up from the bed and sauntered over to you, encircling her arms around your waist. She leaned [up/down] to kiss you and you welcomed her, hands sweeping down her body and cherishing the delicate material underneath.</p><p>Jennie parted for a second to trace her lips from yours over your jaw and up to your ear. Her teeth grazed the shell and she purred into your ear,</p><p>“You’ve worked so hard this week, let me take care of you now, baby.”</p><p>Your stomach flipped at the husky lust in her voice and you couldn’t even find the ability to speak, choosing to kiss her once more as your answer. </p><p>Keeping your lips connected, Jennie turned you around and walked you back into the bed, carefully helping you fall down onto the mattress. She straddled your hips, a gentle sigh heating your skin as she leaned down to kiss the column of your neck, every so often nipping at you and smiling against your throat when you whimpered.</p><p>Jennie kept her lips on your skin as she trailed down to the hem of your shirt. She lifted your back up and ridded you of your shirt, immediately leaning back down to kiss your partially exposed breasts. Gentle moans began to tumble from your mouth as you revelled in the feeling of her biting and licking the sensitive skin there, working with much more fervour than previously.</p><p>Your legs wrapped around her waist and clenched, underwear becoming damp at the cold shocks her lips were sending down your body.</p><p>Feeling your desperation, Jennie pulled away, arousal swelling in her stomach when she saw the red marks decorating your chest and neck. She unhooked your bra, discarding it with your shirt and then shrugged your legs from her waist and dipped down to pull off your jeans, leaving you in just your underwear. </p><p>You squealed in shock as she pressed a kiss to your clit through the cotton of your panties, warmth dipping from your cunt immediately. Jennie’s lips moved to your thighs and she continued to indulge you, working her way up to your hips where the hem of your underwear lay. </p><p>Her teeth grazed the sensitive skin on the seam of your stomach and hips as she bit onto your panties. You whimpered as Jennie undressed you with her teeth and skimmed your skin with her mouth, sending goosebumps erupting over your legs.</p><p>Once you were fully naked, Jennie returned her mouth to your cunt, tongue pushing into your clit and making you whine under her touch.</p><p>Usually you would have your eyes squeezed shut, too overcome with pleasure to control your body, but today you forced yourself to keep them over so you could drink in the image of Jennie in her lingerie.</p><p>From her position on the bed, you could the perfect outline of her hips and waist, made all the more alluring by the striking lace hugging her skin. Another hot wave of pleasure rolled through your cunt as her back arched, the curves of her body accentuated and dripping with seduction.</p><p>Jennie’s tongue slid over your slit, heat spilling over her lips as you started to lift up your hips in conjunction with her movements. She replaced her tongue with her fingers, sliding three deep into your cunt, eliciting a sharp scream from you. Jennie pulled herself up so that her face was level with yours, a glint in her eye appearing when she saw how enraptured you were with her bodysuit.</p><p>Dipping her head into the crook of your neck, she pressed soft kisses to your shoulders and whispered into your ear,</p><p>“It’s okay to touch, angel.” </p><p>With her free hand, Jennie reached down to pick up your hand from where it was curled in the sheets and placed in on her breast. Your other hand soon followed of its own volition, settling on the dip of her waist. </p><p>You started to play with the lace, one finger rubbing circles on her back and the other tracing over the flowers embroidered over her chest. You danced your hand down to gently toy with her nipple through the thin material. Jennie groaned a little at the sensation and your cunt clenched around her fingers in response to the sound.</p><p>Still working her fingers inside of you, Jennie thumbed your clit and you dipped your head down onto her chest. Hands still mapping out her body, your teeth found the hem of her bodysuit and you teased it around your mouth, clit pulsing whenever Jennie moaned at the sensation of your mouth grazed the soft skin at the top of her breast. </p><p>Your cunt started to clench erratically around Jennie’s fingers and she increased their speed, adding extra pressure to your clit at the same time. The cherry hued material bunched in your hands as you came, screaming Jennie’s name into her shoulder. She continued to work your clit through your orgasm, slowing down the speed of her hand to ease you through the intense pleasure shocking through your cunt.</p><p>Jennie kissed the top of your head when you slumped into her arms, chest heaving against hers.</p><p>“Are you feeling less stressed now?”</p><p>You lifted your head to meet Jennie’s gaze and grazed her lips with yours, “Yes, I’m so much better. Thank you for helping me, love.” </p><p>A sliver of lust flickered in Jennie’s eyes and she cocked her head, “Oh, baby, I’m nowhere near done helping you yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 2 - caught masturbating|b.jh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Irene, dirty talk, slight praise kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time you’d been subjected to the torture of sharing a room, you were seventeen years old and forced on the bottom of a bunkbed with Sooyoung on the top. It wasn’t that you didn’t adore your fellow bandmate, but you desperately craved privacy and the years spent sharing with her had bought you nearly too much frustration to bear. Then, you’d mercifully been moved to a bigger dorm, where each member had been given their own room and you’d finally achieved the solitude that you’d desired for so long.</p><p>But now, Red Velvet were on tour and, in order to save money, SM had booked twin rooms for everyone to share and you had the luck of being allocated a room with Joohyun.</p><p>It was the third week of your tour and you were about to burst at the maddening intrusion on your privacy you were going through. You hadn’t masturbated since the night before your departure and you were growing so desperate that arousal was constantly squirming in your stomach. </p><p>You’d tried to pleasure yourself, but you were so busy with tour rehearsals and promotion that you barely had a moment to spare. At first, you comforted yourself with the thought that you could just get off in the shower, but you’d only be in there for five minutes before Joohyun or your manager knocked at the door and yelled at you about being late for your next schedule. </p><p>Then you’d tried at night, but you were so exhausted after your full days and draining concerts you fell asleep as soon as your head had hit the pillow.<br/>

But tonight, the sexual frustration was so intense that it completely burned through the fatigue. You lay staring at your ceiling, cunt flooded with warmth as you desperately tried to ignore the throbbing feeling settled in your lower body.</p><p>Half an hour, an hour, then two hours passed and you still couldn’t fall asleep. A quiet sigh left your mouth and you rolled out of bed to crouch down in front of your suitcase. Trying to be as silent as possible, you rummaged through your belongings until you got the bottom of the case, pulling out a vibrator and a bottle of lube. </p><p>You pulled back the covers of your bed and slipped back in. Carefully, you squeezed the lube into your hand, spreading it onto the toy and your cunt. With two fingers, you started to work yourself open, stroking your clit as you sighed in contentment at the feeling of long-awaited satisfaction spreading through your lower body in warm waves. </p><p>Desperation overtook your actions and you massaged the vibrator over your cunt, walls fluttering despite the toy still remaining off. Your thumb hovered over the on button.</p><p>Then your head turned to look at Joohyun, in the adjacent twin bed, and you hesitated. The vibrator was silent, bought specifically for use on tour, but even so you were worried that the notorious light-sleeper Joohyun would wake up. </p><p>But then again, you reminded yourself, it could be argued the danger was part of the thrill.</p><p>Your head fell back as vibrations rippled through your cunt in hot waves of pleasure. The built-up frustration made the gratification all the more delicious and you already found yourself approaching orgasm after barely any time at all.</p><p>Desperate to drain all of the satisfaction you could out of the toy, you raised your hips off the bed. The new angle gave you greater access and the vibrator grazed a sensitive spot, sending intense pleasure shocking deep into your cunt. A strangled moan accidently left your mouth, piercing in the dead silence of the night, and your heart leapt into your throat. </p><p>Joohyun stirred from her sleep, “(Y/n)...?”</p><p>Panic pulsed in your chest and you jabbed the button to turn it off, but in your haste you accidentally turned up the intensity of the toy to the highest setting.</p><p>Powerful vibrations trembled on your clit and another euphoric yell escaped your lips.</p><p>Joohyun flicked the light on, eyes gliding over your quivering form, pupils blown and forehead glistening with sweat.</p><p>She sat up straighter in bed, “(Y/n), what’s wrong? Are you ill?”</p><p>You were unable to speak, still overwhelmed by the warmth coating your cunt, “Uh… um…”</p><p>“(Y/n)?” Joohyun repeated.</p><p>The sudden deprivation of pleasure making you weak, your legs began to shake under the quilt. Joohyun’s eyes landed on them and narrowed.</p><p>She swung her legs out of bed and padded over to you. Your heart swelled in alarm as she grabbed the corner of your blanket.</p><p>“Joohyun- wait!”</p><p>In one swift movement, she pulled the quilt back. A glimmer of lust shone in Joohyun’s widening eyes as they drank in the depraved sight in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, (Y/n),” Your core throbbed as her voice dropped to a low tone of seduction, “You have been a naughty girl haven’t you?”</p><p>She crawled onto the bed, sitting herself next you, and reclined back onto the headboard. </p><p>Dumbstruck, you stared at her, trying to disguise the warm arousal rolling through your cunt at Joohyun’s intrusion by clenching your thighs together, but she saw straight through you.</p><p>“Well go on,” Joohyun gestured at your dripping cunt, “I don’t want to interrupt your dirty late night fun.”</p><p>A rose hue blooming on your cheeks and chest, you turned the vibrator back on and began to gently massage your clit with it, burning under Joohyun’s severe gaze. </p><p>A few soft groans left your mouth as you worked yourself open with the toy, hot satisfaction flooding through your body once more.</p><p>“Stop.” Joohyun’s firm voice stopped your hand in your tracks and you looked up at her, squirming at the fire in her eyes.</p><p>She leant over you and placed her hand atop yours, pulling the soaked vibrator out of your hands.</p><p>“If you’re going to stay up all night fucking yourself like some desperate whore, then you should at least do it right.” </p><p>Not giving you time to respond, she pressed the toy to your slit and turned it up to the highest setting, eliciting a pleasured scream from the base of your throat. Joohyun circled the vibrator around your cunt, slowly working it down until it was buried deep inside of you. Using the heel of her palm, Joohyun pushed the end of the toy against your clit. The sensation of vibrations rippling from deep inside your cunt all the way up to your clit sent you into ecstasy, moans filling the air as you experienced pleasure more intense than you’d ever had before.</p><p>Joohyun pressed a kiss to your forehead, feather-light in comparison to her harsh demeanour, “Is that good, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yeah- yes, it’s so good, Hyunie.”</p><p>She grabbed your hand, swapping it with hers so that you were controlling the vibrator. </p><p>“Good baby, now make yourself cum for me.”</p><p>Copying Joohyun’s previous actions, you pushed the edge of the toy into you. Shuttered groans leaving your mouth as you were pushed into euphoria. Her finger slid under your jaw and moved your head up so that you were looking in her eyes.</p><p>Your cunt clenched around the toy at the burning lust in Joohyun’s eyes as she watched you pleasure yourself. The depravity of the situation only turned you on more and you became more forceful with the toy, pushing it deeper into your cunt as you whined with pleasure. </p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby, can you cum for me now?”</p><p>You nodded, heaving breaths leaving your throat as you rocked the toy back and forth to edge yourself closer to finishing. The vibrator pulsed on your clit in powerful waves and you held it still on your cunt as you came, body tightening like a bow-string as your orgasm hit you in fierce waves. </p><p>Using your thighs, you squeezed the vibrator against your clit to ride out your orgasm. When the pleasure had finally drained from your body and been replaced by a warm state of bliss, you collapsed back onto the bed. </p><p>Joohyun reached over and turned off the toy, placing it on the bedside table next to you. She grabbed some wipes from the table to clean your thighs and cunt, tenderly washing the cum and sweat from your skin. She pressed kisses to your forehead and cheeks as overstimulation sent shocks rippling over your skin that made you twitch slightly. </p><p>Once she had cleaned you, Joohyun threw the wipes in the bin and pulled the covers over your bare body. She carefully brushed her fingers through your hair as you clung to her and buried your head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Thank you, Hyunie.” </p><p>“It was my pleasure, darling.”</p><p>You lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes, eyes fluttering shut as Joohyun played with your hair. </p><p>Just as the whispers of sleep were about to overtake you, Joohyun broke the silence with a gentle whisper, “(Y/n)?”</p><p>You lifted your head up, responding in the same gentle tone, “Yes?”</p><p>“Next time you’re sexually frustrated on tour, just wake me up, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day 3 - thigh riding|b.c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: soft-dom!Chan, praise kink, slight innocence kink, a little bit of crying after sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if any one @s me for my obsession with Chan's thighs i will fight them bc Mr Bang is the only man tethering me to bisexuality atm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could feel yourself becoming weak with desperation as Chan’s lips trailed over the column of your neck, his teeth sinking into your soft skin every so often and eliciting shaky whimpers from the back of your throat. Feverishly trailing your hands over Chan’s buttoned shirt, you tugged and pulled at the material as your legs quivered around his hips. </p><p>He pulled his head away from where it was nestled in your neck, taking in your flushed cheeks and shaky limbs, “Is it too much for you, baby?</p><p>“No-no.” You looked down, heat prickling in your face and chest, “It’s just- I just.”</p><p>Chan patiently waited for you to finish what you were saying, but when he realised that you weren’t continuing he slid his hand under your jaw and gently lifted up your head so that you were staring into his soothing gaze. Using the other hand, he carefully caught your wrists to stop you from scrabbling at his shirt. </p><p>He softly kissed you, before leaning his forehead on yours, “ Use your words, baby.”</p><p>You fidgeted on his lap, embarrassment nestling in your stomach with an uncomfortable warmth. You’d never been good at expressing your desires, being far too self-conscious to be honest about what you wanted in bed, but you were trying to get better at talking for Chan. </p><p>“Um,” You bunched the material of his shirt in your hand and he gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, soothingly trailing a finger down your jaw, “Fuck me, please Chan?”</p><p>A gentle smile gleamed on his face and he pressed a kiss onto the tip of your nose, “Good girl.” </p><p>Glowing at his praise, you connected your lips back to Chan’s, riding your confidence boost for as long as you could. His arms curled around your shoulders, sliding them up to cup the nape of your neck and pull you closer to him. Your hands desperately grabbed at his hair, twirling the strands around your fingers.<br/>
Your breathing became laboured as his tongue pushed into yours and you trailed your hands down to his shirt, starting to undo the buttons.</p><p>“Wait, wait, baby, stop.” He mumbled against your lips, pulling away and gently grabbing your wrists once more. </p><p>“But-” you whined, frustration bubbling in your stomach, a frown furrowing on your face at his delay of your pleasure. </p><p>Chan cupped your jaw, “Just be patient, angel, please.”</p><p>You sighed in annoyance but nodded obediently, earning yourself another kiss on the nose.</p><p>He slid his hands from your jaw down to your waist, holding on to your hips and lifting you up so that you were hovering above his lap.</p><p>Chan lifted your skirt up to expose your panties, “Take your underwear off for me.” </p><p>Face flushing a fresh red hue, you dipped your head down but complied, pulling them down to your ankles and discarding them on the floor. </p><p>Bunching the material of your skirt in his fists, Chan pushed you down so you were straddling one of his thighs. </p><p>Anxiety coated your stomach as you couldn’t figure out what he was planning to do next. Chan immediately noticed your change in demeanour and intertwined his fingers with yours, pressing a tender kiss to your lips.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay baby. I want to try something new but if you don’t like it tell me and we’ll stop, okay?”</p><p>You nodded, “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Chan wrapped his arms around your waist to firmly hold onto your hips and started to move them so that you were rocking up and down on his thigh. A slight sigh escaped your lips at the feeling of Chan’s jeans rubbing against your clit.</p><p>“Can you keep riding my thigh for me, (Y/n)?”</p><p>You obliged with his request, gently rocking up and down over the fabric of his jeans. Warmth flooded your cunt as Chan’s hands moved from your hips to your thighs and traced his fingers over the skin of your inner thighs to give you extra stimulation. </p><p>Ragged breaths heaved in your chest as you sped up the movements of your hips and grinded down on his thigh, your legs tightening around his. </p><p>“You’re doing so well, beautiful. Keep going for me.” Chan’s voice was low and heavy with praise as he stared at you with doting eyes, drinking in your blissful expression.</p><p>His words only added to the pleasure quivering through your cunt and you rocked up and down as fast as you could, a stain appearing on Chan’s jeans. You moaned loudly as Chan clenched his thigh muscle, the sensation increasing the pressure on your cunt. </p><p>Sliding two fingers along the soft skin of your hips, Chan dipped his head so that his lips were grazing your collarbone, pressing kisses and bites to the sensitive patches there. His fingers glid down to your clit, rubbing the digits around in circles, and your head lolled forward as you mewled. </p><p>Your movements became erratic as you dragged your cunt up and down Chan’s jeans without any rhythm. He could feel your walls clenching around nothing and added an extra finger onto your clit, increasing the speed of his hand.</p><p>Chan flexed his thigh again and you cried out, your hands grabbing at the air in your mindless state. </p><p>He grinned at you adoringly as he watched your actions of blissed out pleasure, and reached up to intertwine his fingers with yours, “Keep going angel, I’ve got you.”</p><p>His words spurring you on, you changed the angle of your hips, draining as much pleasure as you could from grinding down on Chan’s thigh as a hot coil tightened in your stomach. </p><p>“Oh, fuck-” You moaned out, trying to collect your words but finding yourself unable to speak, “May- may I cum ple-please?” </p><p>Chan pressed an indulgent kiss to the base of your throat, mumbling against your skin, “Of course, love.” </p><p>With his confirmation, Chan clenched his muscle once more and, with one final rock, you came all over his jeans and thigh, sobs of pleasure convulsing in your chest as you continued to grind down on his leg through your orgasm. </p><p>Once you had fully ridden out the bliss, you stopped motionless where you were and Chan encircled his arms around your waist to pull you into a hug, covering your face and neck in sweet kisses. </p><p>He pulled away to stroke your hair but paused with a frown when he saw overwhelmed tears glistening in your eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, did you not like that? You could’ve just-”</p><p>Your heart wrenched at the sorrow weighing down his voice and you stopped him quickly, “No, Chan, it was great. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” </p><p>He nodded, pressing a relieved kiss to the edge of your nose and pulling you back into a hug, burying his face into the crook of your neck.</p><p>“You did really well for me baby, I’m so proud of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day 4 - overstimulation|p.cy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: sub!Rosé, dacryphilia (crying kink), sadistic!reader, degradation, a humiliation, cunnilingus<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bit of a shorter one than usual bc i'm not the best at dom!readers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Orgasm number four.</em>’ You counted in your head as your girlfriend came all over the vibrator for yet another time, tears of pure ecstasy and exhaustion trailing down her face in fat droplets.</p><p>Chaeyoung’s hands clawed at the sheets as you turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, intense waves of stimulation convulsing deep into her dripping cunt. Her moans melted into screeches, the pleasure rocking through her core so potent that it was unbearably good.</p><p>A warm dash of thrill curling in your stomach, you trailed a hand down her face, collecting the tears on her cheeks on your finger before pushing the digit into her mouth.</p><p>“Suck your tears off my fingers, whore.”</p><p>Chaeyoung followed your instruction, sobbing around the finger as the salty liquid dripped onto her tongue.</p><p>“Eye contact.” Your firm voice echoed into her ears and she obliged with your command, looking up at you to meet your cruel gaze.</p><p>Her eyes were as wide as a doe’s and watery with pain, and yet, you could see satisfaction glinting alongside the tears and torment.</p><p>With no warning, you yanked your finger out of her mouth, her teeth grazing the skin. Chaeyoung looked up at you quizzically, but soon the expression turned to one contorted with pain as you delivered three swift slaps to her cunt, while the vibrator was still nestled deep inside of her.</p><p>“You love this don’t you, my little whore? You love being hurt and degraded and slapped by me, don’t you?”</p><p>Chaeyoung nodded, cries intermixing with moans and she came close to orgasm once more.</p><p>“It’s pathetic.” You sneered at her, “How much of a slut you are for me.”</p><p>She gave another gesture of affirmation, “Only for you.”</p><p>You bought your face closer to hers, “What are you?”</p><p>“A pathetic slut.” Chaeyoung whimpered out.</p><p>“And who’s pathetic slut are you?”</p><p>“Your- yours.”</p><p>“Good little slut. Now cum for me.”</p><p>You delivered one more slap to her cunt and she came all over the toy again, her bitten-red lips parted as screams littered the air.</p><p>Chaeyoung whined as you snatched the toy out of her before she’d fully ridden out her orgasm.</p><p>“Shut up, you’ll have your little fuck toy back in you soon enough.”</p><p>Reaching into your drawer, you pulled out a large bottle of lube that you only used for special occasions, as it was a cold tingle one that would add to Chaeyoung’s stimulation. You sneered at your girlfriend as she gasped in excitement upon seeing the bottle.</p><p>You uncapped the lid and squirted it, first onto the toy and then onto your hands, where you began to spread it on Chaeyoung’s slit. She cried out as the freezing sensation bit at her cunt and you quickly shoved the vibrator back into her, immediately turning it onto the highest setting.</p><p>Chaeyoung screamed as she moved her hips up and down against the toy and you pressed it even harder against her, circling it around her red and swollen clit.</p><p>The stimulation proved too much for her and soon enough she was already cumming around the toy, the wet patch on the bed growing below her. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as she screeched, her hips bucking off the bed as she convulsed in mindless pleasure.</p><p>This time you let her ride out her orgasm before removing the toy. You gave her a moment of relief before immediately placing it back on her clit and dipping down to bury your tongue in her cunt.</p><p>The heels of her feet dug into your shoulders as she writhed above you, her cunt overwhelmed with the sensation of your mouth working in conjunction with the vibrator.</p><p>You used the toy to circle on her clit as you licked long strips in her cunt and soon you could feel her walls clenching around your tongue. You rolled your eyes at how easy it was to make her cum.</p><p>Warm liquid spilled into your mouth and you heard heavy breathing and whimpers above you. You turned off the vibrator and helped her through her orgasm with just your tongue.</p><p>Chaeyoung started to cry with overstimulation and you allowed her a few more moments of pleasure before giving a gentle kiss to her abused clit and raising yourself up from the bed.</p><p>You leaned over to where Chaeyoung was slumped against the headboard and licked a tear trail all the way up her face, pressing another kiss under her eye. With one finger, you pulled her chin up so that she was staring into your severe gaze.</p><p>“What do you say?”</p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyes wobbled with the last remnants of tears and arousal, “Thank you, (Y/n).”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day 5 - mirror sex|m.by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Moonbyul, strap-on, collaring, spanking, a little bit of humiliation, dirty talk, vulgar praise kink, a nice little bit of (fake) cock sucking at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shuttered gasp ripped from your throat as Byul yanked the collar around your neck, forcing you to stand on shaky legs. Cum dripped out of your swollen cunt and dribbled down your inner thighs as she dragged you across the room by your throat. </p><p>Byul pushed you in front of the mirror, bringing her lips to your ear, and teased the lobe inbetween her teeth.</p><p>“Now you’d better watch me fuck you the whole way through. If you look away or close your eyes, you will not be cumming again tonight. Understand?”</p><p>Trying to stiffen your quivering legs, you stared into her gaze through the mirror and nodded. </p><p>Byul was clearly unimpressed with your non-verbal reply and she tugged the collar once more, speaking through gritted teeth, “Do. You. Understand?”</p><p>“Yeah-yes, Byul.” You choked out.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Byul fell to her knees, and a soft whine left your slightly parted lips as she trailed her tongue up your thigh, cleaning the lines of cum decorating your skin. Mindful of her warning, you kept your eyes on her actions, knees weakening as you watched her sink her teeth into the seam between the top of your thighs and your cunt, a high pitched cry filling the air.</p><p>“Eyes on me.” Byul mumbled against your skin as she pressed a hot line of kisses and bites down to your cunt, where she licked a long strip over your clit.</p><p>You followed her command as she stood up to walk behind you and pressed down on your shoulders to lower you onto all fours so that you were head-on with your reflection in the mirror. Your palms lay flat on the floor to steady yourself as she entered your cunt with the strap-on, fighting to keep your head upright while hot pleasure pulsated deep inside of your cunt. One hand trailed up to the curve of your breast, kneading at the supple skin and you whimpered at the sensation. Byul’s other hand trailed around to toy with your clit, her strap-on pounding itself further into your cunt to work alongside her fingers.</p><p>Byul tightened her arm around your waist, bracing you through a sudden shock of pleasure that almost had your knees buckling as she changed the angle to hit a particularly sensitive spot in your core.</p><p>“Careful, baby.” Her voice was low with warning and goosebumps prickled the back on your neck as her breath flowed over the skin, “Wouldn’t want you to get punished, would we sweetheart?”</p><p>“N-no.” You moaned out, lurching forward as she hit the sensitive spot again. </p><p>Byul swapped the two fingers playing with your clit with the palm of her hand, crudely pawing at the soaked bud. You rocked your clit against the heel of her palm, losing control of your body amidst the intoxicating pleasure and your head fell forward.</p><p>You squealed in annoyance as Byul yanked the strap out of your cunt, the noise quickly melting into a cry of pained pleasure as she sharply slapped your ass and your head quickly shot back up so that you were looking at your trembling reflection in the mirror once more.</p><p>I’m sorry.” Your words were strangled as you fought for breath.</p><p>“Was my cock too big for you, baby?” Byul’s voice was low and mocking as she teased you, sliding the strap-on back into your aching cunt, “Did it fill your pretty pussy too much for you to bear? Pathetic, you can’t even take my cock can you?”</p><p>The leisured pace of Byul’s hips was infuriating, the toy easing in and out of your throbbing cunt at a speed that made you want to scream. Tears of frustration pooled at the corners of your eyes.</p><p>“No, Byul, I can take your cock, I promise. Please, please go faster.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped as Byul immediately began to snap her hips at a deliciously fast pace, “Keep your eyes on me. Disobey me once more and you will not like the consequences, princess.” </p><p>Byul’s hand drew circles on your throbbing clit and you were sent into a state of ecstasy, an endless stream of moans, curses and blasphemes leaving your stretched out mouth.</p><p>“You look so beautiful baby,” Byul’s voice was laboured, her words fragmented by sharp intakes of breath every time she jerked her strap-on into you, “Soaking my cock with your pretty little pussy, mouth wide open as I fuck you into oblivion.” </p><p>Saliva leaked out of your parted lips as she changed the angle of the dildo, only just managing to keep your head up as your nails scratched into the carpet below you at the impossibly good sensation.</p><p>“Oh god- oh fuck-” You spluttered out, “Please can… can I cum, Byul? Oh-”</p><p>“Yes, cum for me, princess.” </p><p>Your cum spilled all over the strap on, running down the toy and settling on Byul’s stomach as you screamed her name, warmth exploding in your cunt and down your inner thighs.</p><p>Once you’d ridden out your orgasm, Byul pulled out of you and you slumped down onto the floor, chest heaving. Byul encircled her arm around your stomach and pulled you up so that you were in a kneeling position, eyes level with her stomach.</p><p>“Clean your cum off my cock, princess, then you can rest.”</p><p>Ignoring the exhaustion seeping through your body, you widened your mouth and slid your tongue down the strap-on, tasting the remnants of your pleasure. Gagging, you moved so far down the toy that your nose was touching her stomach.</p><p>“Hold it.”</p><p>Tears streamed down your face as you obeyed Byul’s firm command, the back of your throat burning as the toy cock stretched it out. </p><p>After a long minute of fighting the urge to pull away, Byul finally gave you the order to stop and you gratefully complied, breathing heavily through your nose.</p><p>Taking the strap-on off, Byul leaned down and pressed a gentle to kiss to your forehead, then your nose, then your lips, where she lingered for a few seconds before pulling back and enveloping you in her arms, </p><p>“You were such a good girl for me today, thank you, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day 6 - public sex|h.hj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Hyunjin, lingerie, dirty talk, cunnilingus, wall sex, vulgar praise, caught having sex<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know dressing room sex is such an overused concept but i've never written it before and i've really wanted to do sorry not sorry that it's so unoriginal. also, i'm not as experienced with writing F/M smut as i am with F/F so the writing may be of a more amateurish tone than my other fics. if you have any constructive criticism please leave it in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dressing room curtain opened behind you with a screech and you whipped around in your place, a scream for help already bubbling in your throat. A large hand clamped over your mouth and you lowered your arms from where they’d raised protectively above your face to see your boyfriend’s intense gaze.</p><p>“Hyunjin? What are you-”</p><p>He cut off your question with a rough kiss, your back hitting the wall behind you as his hand slid under your jaw and the other clasped onto your hips. The world seemed to blur around you as the heat of Hyunjin’s skin against yours made you forget where you were. Your arms wound behind his waist and up to his hair, carefully threading your fingers through the long strands and tugging gently when he bit down on your bottom lip. </p><p>Then, the crown of your head made contact with the metallic cold of the room’s wall and the reality of the situation came flooding back to you. Mustering all the self-control you could, you pressed your hands to Hyunjin’s chest and pushed him off you.</p><p>“What are you doing here? This a <em> women’s </em> changing room.” You hissed, trying to ignore the heat his forceful actions had made lay in your stomach.</p><p>“I know baby, but I kept thinking of you wearing this lingerie.” You shivered as he swept a hand down your body, gesturing to the underwear set adorning your form. “I just couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“But what about the other people, if someone finds you?”</p><p>“There’s no one else in here, darling, and the shop staff are nowhere to be seen.” </p><p>“Yes, but-” You weakly protested, a strange mix of fear and thrill at the danger of being caught in the room with Hyunjin already swirling in your stomach</p><p>But then he slammed his hand on the wall next to your head and dipped down to press slow, indulgent kisses to your neck and all of your worries left your mind.</p><p>You barely even registered the chill of the changing room wall as your head lolled back for a second time, too busy focusing on the hot waves of arousal Hyunjin’s lips were creating on your neck.</p><p>His hand slipped up from where it was massaging your hip bone up to your back, unpinning the thin, skimpy bra and letting it fall to the floor. </p><p>“Hyun- ah- Hyunjin, be careful. I haven’t paid for it yet.”</p><p>“(Y/n)-” With one final nip at your collarbone he lifted his head up to look you in the eyes, face so close your noses were touching, “considering how fucking gorgeous you looked in it, I promise I’ll get it for you - l’ll buy you everything in this damn store if it means I can fuck you into the wall right now.”</p><p>The slight growl in Hyunjin’s voice rendered you speechless and you clung onto his shoulders to try and steady your shaking limbs. You were forced to let go when he dropped to his knees in front of you, the action sending cold shocks weakening your legs even further. </p><p>He eased your underwear down, nibbling at the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. Your stomach flipped at the sight of Hyunjin looking up at you with eyes darkened by lust and you were hypnotised into stepping out of the panties. </p><p>Then a crash sounded from somewhere in the shop and you jumped out of your skin, wound up from the anxiety that had developed inside of you.</p><p>The tight string of worry was soon replaced by a warm pool of arousal when Hyunjin pressed his lips to your slit.</p><p>“You really need to relax, princess.” His voice was a gentle mumble that vibrated through your cunt. “Let me help you.”</p><p>Hyunjin gently grabbed onto your knee and pulled one leg over his shoulder to give him better access to your dripping cunt. You tangled your fingers in his hair, fully submitting to his power over you. </p><p>Unbridled moans left your mouth as his tongue stroked your clit at a relaxed pace. Hyunjin clearly took joy in teasing you, lewd delight burning in his gaze as he watched your face relax and contort in response to his torment. </p><p>Your fingers pulled at his hair out of frustration as he replaced his tongue with his lips, pressing kisses and kitten licks to the quickly swelling bud. The sweet shocks of gentle satisfaction were as torturous as they were delicious and whimpered begging filled the small dressing room.</p><p>“Hyunjin, please, just hurry up and fuck me.” Your words were breathless with arousal as you shifted your hips around to try and find a more gratifying angle. </p><p>“Patience, sweetheart, we’ll get to that soon enough.” </p><p>Hyunjin’s lips enveloped your clit and began to suck, wave after wave of hot pleasure ricocheting through your lower body. Your legs shook with the almost painfully intense feeling and Hyunjin had to grab onto your waist to keep you steady. </p><p>The effects of the pornographic sounds escaping from your slack mouth, accompanied by your anguished expression, had not escaped Hyunjin and, as he continued to tease his tongue around your clit, his hardening cock had become too painful to ignore. </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his mouth off your cunt with an obscene noise and your legs almost gave out once more. Standing up, he stabilised you against the wall, and then reached to his waist to unbuckle his belt. </p><p>Once he’d rid himself of the clothes on his lower body, Hyunjin encircled his arms around your waist and picked you up from the ground, pinning you against the wall. </p><p>A shuttered groan of satisfaction streamed from your mouth as Hyunjin pushed his cock into your aching cunt, finally satiated by the feeling of fullness as he stayed seated in you for a few moments.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to move, baby?”</p><p>“Oh- god, yes please.” You nodded with fervour, pleads giving way to gasping moans as he started to snap his hips up into you, your cravings finally fulfilled.</p><p>Your back slid up and down the wall as he pounded into you with no restraint, your thighs clenching around his waist and hands pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. Every so often, Hyunjin’s lips would find their way to your neck and nibble or kiss or bite at the sensitive skin there, the heightened sensitivity of your body sending you into ecstasy with his affection. </p><p>Hyunjin’s fingers walked down to your clit, rubbing fast and sharp on the soaked bud. You could feel his gaze burning on you as your head lolled to the side, the acute pleasure weakening your whole body and smoothing your expression into one of pure, unadulterated bliss.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, baby.” Hyunjin’s praise was punctuated with heavy breaths and grunts of pleasure, “You’re being such a good girl for me, your little pussy is all stretched out, but you're taking my cock so well.”</p><p>With his words of praise flicking a switch within you, you came all over Hyunjin. Your cunt convulsed around him, warm liquid coating his cock and hurrying him towards his own orgasm. </p><p>Your moans melted into whimpers of overstimulation and the depraved noises, along with the way you were writhing above him, pushed him over the edge. With one final snap of his hips, Hyunjin’s expression creased into a snarl, a growl leaving his throat as he came inside of you.</p><p>As he rode out his orgasm, Hyunjin’s head fell back and exposed his neck, glistening with sweat and taut muscles pulsing. You attacked the skin with kisses, revelling in the soft sighs your affection elicited. </p><p>Once Hyunjin had calmed from his high, he kept his cock inside of you and leaned against the wall as you enveloped him in a hug, both of you catching your breath. </p><p>A few minutes passed before Hyunjin pulled out of your cunt, cum seeping out and running down your thigh as he did. A smirk glinting on his face, he fell to his knees once more, gathering the liquid on his tongue and licking a long strip up your thigh, grinning at the squeal it earned from you.</p><p>Hyunjin handed you your clothes, moving to get redressed himself. Once you were semi-presentable again - your cheeks were flushed like a drunk’s and Hyunjin’s hair had been rumpled during your actions of a pleasured haze - you turned to leave the cubicle, lingerie in hand and ready to buy, as promised by Hyunjin.</p><p>You reached for the curtain but was stopped by Hyunjin’s grip on your wrist and he turned you around to face him, connecting your lips in an impassioned kiss. His tongue pressed against yours and you clawed at his shirt, arousal already burning in your stomach once more as soft whimpers mingled with the obscene sounds filling the cubicle. Hyunjin was about to pull away to make a teasing comment about how easy it was to rile you up when he was stopped by the sound of someone angrily clearing their throat about three feet away from you, on the other side of the curtain.</p><p>Embarrassment prickling in your face and chest, you turned to your boyfriend with an <em> ‘I told you so’ </em>glare in your eyes. Hyunjin just blinked at you with a half-apologetic, half-amused look.</p><p><em> ‘What are we going to do?’ </em> You mouthed at him, panic settling on your face.</p><p>Hyunjin just shrugged in response and you inwardly rolled your eyes at his lack of care.</p><p>The person behind the curtain cleared their throat again, more sharply this time.</p><p>You were fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day 7 - knife play|b.jh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Irene, sadistic!Irene, a little bit of dacryphilia, blood play, bondage, fucking with a knife handle, biting kink, prey/predator themes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to all of the obsession readers who commented 'hot' on the scene with sadist Joohyun, this one's for you, you beautiful freaks (not that i'm shaming because same tbh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joohyun’s face was all that was completely clear in the room, everything else made only partially visible by the gloom closing in on you. Her expression was darker than unusual, perverted excitement fogged in her eyes as she teased the blunt edge of a knife around your naked form, grinning as she watched you writhe at the cold sensation. Danger coursed through your bloodstream, swirling pools of arousal heating up your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Joohyun disappeared from view, leaving you alone in the cold room. The dark started to become overwhelming, pressing down on your chest as you stared into the distorted depths. Your legs quivered in anticipation, longing for Joohyun’s return. Your arms and legs were bound, crimson silk keeping you tied to the bed, but you still tried to fight against your bonds, limbs struggling as you attempted to locate Joohyun in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never learn do you, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp was forced from your mouth as you whipped your head to the source of Joohyun’s low voice, meeting her gaze, alight with lust, as she blinked at you from behind your left shoulder. Your eyelids fluttered shut as she pressed soft kisses to the back of your neck, colds shocks juddering down your spine. The moment of peace was interrupted when a sharp nick burned on your skin, indicating her first attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stung in your eyes as Joohyun continued to indulge herself, trailing the blade over your tingling thigh and watching in wonderment as the blood flowed down your legs, the scarlet hue bright against your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’d had enough of decorating your thigh with her knife, she stroked the unsharpened edge of the blade all the way up to your breasts to flick the cool metal against your nipples. You squealed at the sensation, revelling in the electric shocks it sent prickling over your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun pulled the knife up to your neck to slice a single line on your collarbone. Using a slender finger, she trailed her fingers to the blood oozing from the cut and spread the thick, red liquid over your breasts, a glint appearing in her eyes as she watched it dry on your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing her finger inside of yor mouth, she bought the tip of the blade back into contact with your body as you sucked the warm blood from her digit. She teased the metal around your hip bone, tiny dots of blood prickling at the skin there and dribbling out. Her tongue slid over her incisors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally satisfied with her work, Joohyun knelt onto the floor and began to lap at the cuts decorating your thigh, an expression of pure bliss glowing on her face as she relished the metallic taste of blood. Your skin smarted as Joohyun pressed kisses to the red lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet moan filled the air as she bit around one of the cuts, sucking on them to drain as much blood as she could. Her mouth kissed and licked and nibbled up your thigh, blood and saliva smearing all over your thighs and creating a sticky feeling as the mix of fluids dried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had worked her way up to your hips, Joohyun pushed the metal handle of the knife into your cunt and you cried out at the sensation. The mingling of danger and pleasure sent warm waves of thrill rippling to your core and your arousal dripped down the weapon, mixing with your drying blood on the blade, as Joohyun pounded the handle into you. Her thumb found your clit and started to knead in circles, the bud rubbing against the blunt side of the knife with every flick of her wrist. The sensation made the tears swelling in your eyes well at your waterline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do like this, sweetheart? Squirming under my mercy as I fuck you with my blade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, a single tear sliding from your eye. Joohyun watched with hungry eyes until it reached your chin. She leant forward to collect the salty liquid on her tongue and swallowed, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyelashes tickled your skin as her head dipped down to nestle in your neck, teeth latching onto your pulse point and teasing the skin between them as you cried out. Joohyun pushed the handle in as far as it could go, simultaneously clamping her teeth down on your collarbone, and your walls clenched around the metal. The cold sensation bit at the warmth of your cunt and you ground down on the knife as much as your restraints would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun’s tongue spread out against your pounding vein and you came all over her hands and the weapon, convulsing under Joohyun’s aphotic gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the handle out of your swollen cunt and bought the blade to her lips, tongue curling around the knife as she indulged in the flavour of your cum and blood mixing in her mouth. A</span>
  <span> smile spread out on her stained red lips as Joohyun stared at your panting form in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving you a few moments to cool down, Joohyun reached to the floor to slice the silk tying your ankles to the bed and did the same to those around your wrist. She leant down to kiss your cheek, leisurely sliding the knife over your neck, through the dip in your breasts and across your stomach, the piercing cold feeling erupting goosebumps all over your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill, my beautiful prey.” Her voice whispered over your neck in warm waves, “When I tell you to, you get up and run from me. And when I catch you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun pressed the dull edge of the knife into your over-sensitive cunt and you whimpered, exhilaration bubbling in your stomach once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face disappeared from sight and you began to shake, your fight or flight starting to kick in already. You tried to locate Joohyun in the room but you couldn’t feel where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run.” A swell of fear bloomed in your throat as Joohyun’s husky purr sounded in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scrambled from the bed, sprinting out of the room as fast as you could on still weak and quivering legs. As you ran around Joohyun’s huge house, you tried to listen out for where she was, but to no avail. Pure panic coursing through your bloodstream alongside arousal, you ran from dark room to dark room, not even sure where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, with a jolt of hot adrenaline, you felt the cold line of the blunt edge of a knife press to your throat, “Found you, darling.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. day 8 - ice play|k.js</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Jisoo, sugar mommy!Jisoo, cunnilingus</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this is a day late but i was working into the night yesterday and when i'd finished i just wanted to sleep. blame my professors. academia can be a bitch sometimes so if you're in education, please remember to look after yourself and put your health before work, always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nerves biting at your stomach, you checked your phone for yet another time to make sure you were definitely in the room she had requested you be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Room 84. Be there at 10pm’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the grey text bubble read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s where you were, but then, why was Jisoo - you checked the screen once more - forty minutes late?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip, moving over your contacts app, thumb hovering over the call button. She’d told you to only call her in emergencies, the ‘arrangement’ you had being far too scandalous to risk getting revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as you were arguing out what you should do in your head, Jisoo’s caller ID, or more accurately the caller ID of the alias she’d made you save her number under, flashed up on your phone. A sigh of relief escaping your mouth, you pressed the answer button and lifted the device to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), baby, I am so sorry I’m late, I’m just getting out of work. I’ll be with you in ten minutes, in the meantime order something from the bar, get them to put it on my tab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo hung up and you dropped your phone on the bed before standing up to walk over to the bedside table where the room service menu lay. You scanned down the alcohol list, an idea appearing in your mind as you read the extravagant prices of each drink. You’d never bought anything with Jisoo’s card before, only receiving payments through gifts and deposits into your bank account, but she had told you to. And, really, she owed you for being so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dialled room service and ordered the most expensive champagne they had, grinning to yourself as you reclined back on the bed and waited for Jisoo to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later your stomach flipped as the door opened and Jisoo strode into the room. You stood up to greet her and she wordlessly pressed a long kiss to your lips, her hand clamping onto your hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping her arm around your waist, Jisoo walked you over to the bottle of champagne on the bedside table. She picked it up, surveying the label, a grin glinting on her face as she read the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see my tastes have rubbed off on you, babygirl”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured you a glass and then one for herself, handing the flute to you before draining her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked an eyebrow as you watched her drink it in one gulp, “Stressful day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo slammed the glass down, bringing her face forward to brush her lips over your collarbone, “Yes. So you’d do well to do as I say tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She undid your robe, indulging herself as she swept her gaze down your lingerie-clad body, and trailed her fingers up to brush some of your hair back. Jisoo’s hand stroked down over your skin, dancing her fingers to the waistband of your baby pink panties where she hooked them around the material and pulled them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of your thighs became wet with warm arousal as Jisoo walked you back until your calves hit the mattress. With a firm push, she guided you to lie on the mattress and crawled between your legs to settle on your neck, attacking your throat with fierce kisses, her teeth grazing against your skin in sweet shocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cried out at Jisoo’s rough handling as she continued to press hot kisses all over your body, skin prickling under the heat of her fiery touch. Her hands grabbed at your sides, massaging the sensitive skin as her mouth trailed down to your bare cunt. Jisoo teased at the wetness with her tongue, dancing the muscle over your clit until you were breathless, your arousal dripping around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine of disapproval escaped your lips as she pulled away from your swollen and aching cunt. Walking backwards and sitting herself on the desk behind her, Jisoo shot you a stern glare at your protest. She reached over to the champagne and poured herself another glass, leaning back onto the table as she watched you, wound up and panting, on the bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself cum for me, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, you followed her orders, fingers skating down to settle on your clit, sweet pleasure filling your core as you rubbed the swollen bud in quick circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made quick work of yourself, deft fingers attacking all of the sensitive spots in your body. One hand tending to your cunt, the other reached up to your breasts to play with your nipples, crying out at the cold pleasure it sent ricocheting down your spine. You entered two fingers into your cunt, thumb still attending to your clit, and rich moans groaned from your parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo watched you as she sipped on her champagne, drinking the sinful scene in front of her as you squirmed about on the bed. Her eyes burned with lust as you came on your fingers, crying out her name in your haze of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you tried to regain your breath, Jisoo picked up the champagne bucket and carried it over to you. She pulled out a cube of ice and pressed it to your hot skin, the water it shed mingling with the sweat glistening on your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flew open and you cried out at the sensation. Paying no heed to your twitches of overstimulation, Jisoo watched with narrowed eyes as she dragged the cube around your form, revelling in the strangled moans they elicited. Soon, the ice had melted and she reached down to pick another from the bucket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeal escaped you as Jisoo slid it directly onto your nipple, the shock of cold soon adjusting into a sensation of icy pleasure. You gasped and squirmed beneath her as she travelled the cube down from your breasts to the most sensitive areas of your body, circling your hip bones, your waist and the seam between your inner thighs and your cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the cube had reached your slit, it had melted to a tiny nub of watery ice. Your thighs clenched together at the equal mix of pleasure and pain as Jisoo slipped it into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you fidgeted and whimpered on the bed, Jisoo bent down to pick another, this time smaller, cube of ice and placed it on her tongue. You screamed as her ice-covered tongue made contact with your cunt, the cold tingling on your clit. Your hands fumbled in the bed sheets as she spread her tongue out and the cube was pushed further into your cunt, your walls smarting at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s tongue grazing your clit, along with the biting quivers bought by the ice, overwhelmed you with euphoria and your back arched up off the bed, limbs jerking erratically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water dripped out of your slit as the ice melted in your hot cunt. The now smaller cube moved around with more ease, allowing the sharp pleasure to spread around all of your core. It brushed a sensitive patch and you screamed. Noticing the effect this had on you, Jisoo pointed the tip of her tongue and stretched it as far as it could go, propelling the ice into the spot and flicking it over the nerves there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came so hard you made no noise, your lips parted in a soundless yell as your legs tightened into a rigid line, save for a slight quiver in your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After calming down from your incredible high, you slumped back onto the bed, eyes fluttering shut and chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo leaned over, wiping a trickle of sweat from your skin and pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I hope you’re not too exhausted babygirl, we’ve still got the rest of the bucket to get through.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. day 9 - lap dance|s.sj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Soojin, lap dancer!Soojin, a little bit of a praise kink</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn't even a smut bc i had 0 ideas for where it could go but i had a lot of fun writing it because i've done nothing like it before so i hope y'all enjoy it too!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were hunched in the corner of a strip club, wishing you were somewhere - anywhere - else. The neon flashing lights were hurting your eyes and a headache was developing from the music blaring from speakers on each wall of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your friend’s hen night and the group had organised an outing to a strip club to celebrate her last night of freedom. Throughout the whole night, they’d paired off with various lap dancers and strippers, leaving you alone at your table, slowly drinking your way through a bottle of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your attention was pulled away from the tumbler in your hand as slender fingers brushed your skin and you turned to look behind you, expecting it to be one of your friends but instead finding your gaze falling upon a gorgeous girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aura exuded confidence, rich brown eyes glowing with alluring charm and her posture straight and self-assured. Crimped ebony hair swept down below set shoulders and settled upon a tight crimson bralette, paired with matching lace-trimmed shorts and incredibly high heels of the same hue. Her makeup was bold, plush lips stained with an entrancing wine shade and a beauty spot under one eye that demanded your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl quirked an eyebrow at your shameless ogling, “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh-” The words caught in your throat as she slung her arms around your neck and seated herself on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your first dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- um, I actually didn’t order this. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know, but she ordered a dance for you.” You followed the girl’s finger to see she was pointing at Soyeon, who was giving you two enthusiastic thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glared at your friend, but your attention was quickly recaptured when the girl turned your head to look at her with one finger placed on your chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, (Y/n), </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this your first dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t obvious?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You screamed in your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is my first… dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed to be amused by your shyness as a smirk glinted in her eyes, “Cute.” She leaned in so that her lips were caressing your ear, “My name’s Soojin and I promise I’ll look after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and began to grind down on your lap, her thighs clenching around yours as her hips rolled up and down over your clothed cunt. Your heart dropped at the sensation, a gulp forming in your throat as she continued her assault on your senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soojin trailed her hands down your front, hands lingering on your breasts just enough to make you gasp before she took them away again to slide down to your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so cute, baby, eyes all wide and cheeks flushed. You don’t even need to tell me what you want, I can see it written all over your face.”</span>

  <span>Your face and neck only reddened at her words and she giggled, incisor playing with her bottom lip as the sound danced from her. Soojin dipped her head down and let her lips ghost over your collarbone, bringing you into her spell until you were leaning as close to her as you could and then she turned around so you were suddenly faced with her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soojin looked back over her shoulder at you, dark eyes flashing with the colours of the club’s lights, and her lips pulled up into a sinful smile at your flustered expression. Your body went rigid as she slid down your thighs, back curling as she pushed her ass out to grind against you. She repeated the process until your legs started to quiver and then decided to reign it back in slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to face you once more, she stood up so that you were eye level with her stomach and began to roll her hips in circles, pushing herself down to sit in your lap before lifting herself back up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Previously, you’d never understood why people liked going to strip clubs so much, thinking of them as just a way to get horny without achieving any gratification. But now you understood as you watched Soojin dance, eyes fluttering shut and hair swaying in gentle waves as she lost herself to the music, somehow making the irritating recycled EDM beats droning throughout the club feel sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soojin lifted one leg up and hooked it behind your shoulder, her hands cupping your jaw to lift your head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are allowed to touch me, sweetheart. Your friend paid a fair amount for this so you’d better get her money’s worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trepidation in your movements, you weakly held onto her back with one hand and you moved the other to whisper your fingers down her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Soojin’s eye told you she wasn’t satisfied with your gestures and you dared to be more confident, the hand touching her waist sliding to her ass, massaging the flesh there, and the other sliding over her breasts and around the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Your heart swelled at the praise uttered from her low, husky tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still standing with one leg over your shoulder, she moved her lower body around in slow circles, her crotch rolling very close to your mouth. Soojin’s actions made you whimper slightly and she grinned as your fingers squeezed her flesh slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of disappointment on her lips, Soojin unhooked her leg and re-seated herself on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s time up, I’m afraid.” Her eyes softened in response to your clear sadness at her words, “But I would like to see you again, so can I give you my number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Soojin’s turn to be shy as her demeanour switched to one completely different from a few moments ago. She looked down, clear embarrassment burning on her face and gentle laughter fell from your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head shot up at the sound, hurt glistening in her eyes, “If you don’t want to it’s fine, I get it, it’s a bit weird being with a lap dancer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no.” You cut her off and your heart tugged at the happiness that immediately bloomed across her expression, “I’m just laughing because of how shy you were to ask me out when about two minutes ago you were grinding down on my lap. Of course I’d love to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin beamed on Soojin’s face as you handed her your phone to put her number in and snap a picture of the two of you for her contact picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed your mobile back to you and bent down to whisper in your ear, “My shift is over in an hour. If you wait here, you can come to my dressing room to pick up where we left off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and Soojin pressed a kiss under your ear, eliciting a gasp from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot you a wink and then turned to sashay away as you stared after, anticipation for later that night clawing at your chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. day 10 - blindfold|k.ch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Chungha, overstimulation, crying during sex, cunnilingus</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is more of a blurb because i'm spending a lot of time with my friends today so i didn't have very long to write. hope you enjoy nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how long you’d been writhing around on the plush velvet sofa for, but you knew it was long enough for you to have cum so many times that you were a crying, shaking mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrator buried in your cunt was working wonders on your clit, painful gratification rippling over the swollen and soaked bud, forcing your hips to buck off the cushions underneath you. Strangled whines left your throat in fragmented cries, calling out to your girlfriend even though you weren’t sure she was there, the black silk encircling your face blocking your vision of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fidgeted around as much as your bindings would allow and clenched your thighs together to try to force the toy further into your core. Moving your hips a little, you found a spot that made you shriek and held the vibrator there, legs starting to quiver as warning of your impending orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biting pleasure swelled in your cunt as the shocks of overstimulation burst into ecstasy and you came for yet another time, cum painting your inner thighs. Your arms juddered as they were pulled back by the silk bindings as your body reflexively lurched up off the sofa. Moans gave way to whimpers and cries as the vibrator continued to buzz mercilessly through your orgasm, your clit becoming sensitive with the onslaught of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobs wracked your chest as you yelled for Chungha once more. You felt a presence at the foot of the sofa before your girlfriend bent down to press gentle kisses to your thighs, your skin so tender that you jerked up at the sensation, despite the softness of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby, I’m here.” Her smooth voice was muffled slightly as her mouth continued to travel all over your thighs, your hips, your stomach, until she settled on your swollen slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as she took the vibrator out of your leaking cunt and switched it off. Her tongue massaged your clit, the gentle pressure sending shakes throughout your body once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you got another orgasm in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too breathless to speak, you nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt her grin, tongue easing into your wet cunt and begin to lap at your clit. Skilful as she was, Chungha knew all of the places that would make you come undone above her and she attacked all of them. Your weak body twitched and yelled as her tongue spread out and pushed into your core, grazing over bundles of nerves that set your body alight with pleasure. The deprivation of your sight, along with the over-stimulation of your cunt, only intensified the sensations rippling through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling hands found their way into Chungha’s hair, eliciting moans that vibrated down her tongue and into your cunt every time you tugged at the strands weaved in between your fingers. Chungha pointed the tip of her tongue to add extra pressure to your clit, flicking it up and down on the bud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moans became desperate whimpers and Chungha increased the speed of tongue and you came around her, warm liquid spilling into her mouth and down your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you lay back, chest heaving, she leaned down to clean the cum drying on your skin with her mouth, pressing soft kisses to your skin and sore cunt in between the strokes of her tongue. Exhausted, your eyes fluttered closed behind the blindfold and you dozed off for a minute under Chungha’s gentle touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she pulled the blindfold from your eyes and the sudden shock of light made you open them, blinking as you adjusted to the brightness of the room. Once you had, you grinned and started into the warm, smiling gaze of your girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still too tired to talk, you hummed in response, bliss written over your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathed out a laugh and mumbled in response, “Definitely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then.” Chungha bundled you into her arms and picked you up, “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. day 11 - oral|l.tm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Taemin (sir kink), CEO!Taemin, oral sex is male receiving, semi-public sex, slight choking kink, degradation, slight dacryphilia, cum on face</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote one ceo!Taemin fic like two years ago and the concept has lived rent free in my mind ever since so i'm doing it again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taemin’s eyes narrowed at the depraved sight that met him as he entered his office, the hitch in his breath making your stomach flip. You were reclined back into his office chair, sheer stocking-covered legs crossed underneath a ridiculously short pencil skirt tucked into a half-unbuttoned blouse, your black lacy bra peeking out of the see-through material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you uncrossed your legs, making sure that Taemin caught a glimpse of your skimpy thong as you did. You stood up and sauntered over to him, trailing one finger down his shirt and fiddled with the buttons there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, eyes wide as a doe’s, and just as innocent too, “Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin swallowed heavily at your hushed and breathy voice, darkened eyes finally snapping to meet yours, “What are you doing here, (Y/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demure smile crossed your lips, “I just thought I’d come and see you, I was lonely at home.” Your mood switched, eyes becoming half-lidded as you flickered your lustful gaze up to him, “I was missing you so much, sir, I was getting desperate for your touch, I tried to satisfy myself but I just couldn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triumph swirled in your stomach as Taemin reached up and clasped your neck, hands squeezing at the sides, “And so you came running to my office in lingerie, like a little impatient whore, desperate to be pounded by my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pout appeared on your lips and you lowered your eyes, “I’m sorry, sir. I can go home if you want me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. As you’ve gone to so much trouble for me, I’ll give you what you want. But you’ll have to earn it like a good cockslut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, anything for your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin shook his head at your neediness and unclasped your neck, “Get on your knees, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately you complied, looking up at him with hungry eyes as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his dress pants. Your cunt clenched as he completely rid the clothes from his lower half, immediately shuffling forward to tend to his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft exhale left his throat as you took the tip into your warm mouth, slowly sliding as far as you could and then using your hand to attend to the few inches that your lips couldn’t cover. You fell into a steady rhythm, increasing and decreasing your pace the way that you knew Taemin liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist bunched in your hair, clenching and unclenching with every speed change, grunts and snarls adding to the warmth flooding to your inner thighs. Noticing this by the way you fidgeted, Taemin grinned through his pleasure, tapping you on the chin to let you know that he wanted you to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love taking my cock don’t you, baby? You love pleasuring me like the servile bitch you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth full, you couldn’t articulate a response, and just mumbled around his cock, saliva running out of your mouth at the attempt. Lust glinted in his eye as he brought a finger to the corner of your lips to wipe away the watery pre-cum leaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth turned in a sneer at the sight, “Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spread out your tongue, pressing it to the vein on the underside of his cock, eliciting a groan from Taemin as he bucked his hips into the back of your throat. Liking the painful sensation, you continued to attend to the bulging vein, revelling in the noises it earned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You increased the speed of your mouth and hand to a constant fast pace, Taemin’s chest heaving at the sudden rush of pleasure it gave him. Your throat burned as he started to fuck your mouth, stretching you out as far as you could go. Tears started to stream from your eyes and a smirk pulled up at his lips in response, a finger tracing down to wipe them away and gently stroke at your cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is my cock too much for you? I thought you were a good little cockslut but it seems like your pretty little mouth having too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Your voice was muffled and trembling but Taemin managed to understand you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his hips at an impossibly fast pace, “Then fucking move faster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You complied with his order, your head bobbing at an increased pace and throat stretching to it’s limit as you tried to take as much of his cock as you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin felt himself nearing orgasm and fucked into your mouth with more intensity, admiring the imprint of his cock he was forming on your neck. You gasped around him at the change in speed, pre-cum and saliva collecting in your throat and making it difficult to breathe. The watery mix dribbled out of your mouth and fell onto your thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he yanked this cock out of your mouth and a quizzical expression furrowed your face. Then the question forming on your tongue was answered when hot spurts of his cum painted your skin. Taemin continued to pleasure himself through his orgasm, not stopping the movement of his hand until he had finished and your face and neck were coated in his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently leaned down to caress your sticky features, the softness of his movements juxtaposing the harsh demeanour he had worn only moments ago. Breathless, he praised you and your chest swelled with warm pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this, baby, on your knees and covered in my cum. Go sit on my chair and I’ll give you your reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On slightly shaky legs, you stood up and obeyed his request, Taemin following quickly behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walked past the large windows surrounding his office, you shied away, hiding your features covered with the remnants of Taemin’s pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he noticed your actions, Taemin grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you so that you were facing the windows,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy, babygirl. I want everyone to know what a good little cockslut you are for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. day 12 - shower sex|i.ny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: cunnilingus, a little bit of overstimulation, this is really vanilla to be honest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this while tispy and vibing to the 1975 so it's just a little blurb and definitely not my best work. pls forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes too, i tried to proof read but its hard to do that when you've had a couple of beers. (don't @ me for drinking on a monday night, it's how i'm dealing with uni stress atm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your back slammed into the cold wall behind you, the sensation feeling all the more intense from the high temperature of the water cascading onto your chest and creating steam swirling around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, your girlfriend began to nibble at the column of your neck and the heat of the shower felt practically freezing in comparison. Your head lolled to the side in pure bliss, allowing Nayeon access to your pulse point, which she paid particular attention to. Whines flooded the close air as she licked and bit at the sensitive patch of skin. Your hands automatically reached up to tangle into the wet strands of hair on the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon began to trail her lips down your body, over your collarbone, chest and stomach. She painted your glistening skin with kisses and love, whispering compliments that made your chest swell. Your eyes fluttered shut as your head fell back against the wall, revelling in the affection caressing your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to indulge you until she was kneeling on the shower floor. You lazily opened your eyes to glance down at her, warmth flooding to your core at the hunger dancing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper escaped you as Nayeon teased your slit with her gentle tongue, the very tip massaging your clit with infuriating softness. She carefully pulled your leg so it was hooked around your shoulder and was then able to, slowly, give you the gratification you desired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue pushed into your cunt and began to tease at your tender walls, grazing your most sensitive places but then quickly swiping her tongue back again. She continued to taunt you with her mouth until your legs were quivering and Nayeon had to clasp your hips with her hands to keep your upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost screamed as, without warning, she stopped teasing and pressed her tongue deep inside your cunt at full force, flicking the muscle over a sensitive clump of nerves with remarkable strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s mouth engulfed your clit and she started to suck the bud, cherishing every moan, whimper and squeal that left your mouth as she mercilessly worked away at your cunt. The pleasure was unrelenting and your nails scrabbled on the tile behind you as the sensations ricocheting through your core made you mindless with pleasure. Your eyes squeezed shut, blocking out everything you could so that you could better focus on the wonders Nayeon’s tongue was working on your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a high pitched yell, you came in her mouth. Your body jerked up from the wall, nearly slipping over in the process, as she continued her delicious assault on your clit, tongue still gliding over the bud long after the shocks of overstimulation had forced whines from your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon… stop, please.” You feebly palmed at the top of her head as the painfully good sensations shocking through your cunt became too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she pulled away, still holding onto your trembling form as she stood up. Your body pressed against hers for support, knowing that if you didn’t lean on her, you’d fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile gracing her face as she took in your unstable state, Nayeon brushed your hair back with gentle fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you clean yourself up, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at her with a pout, “Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon reached for your shower gel, but you stopped her with a gentle grab on the wrist, eyes looking down in embarrassment at the words forming on your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you use your shower gel, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile broke out into a grin at your words and she picked up the bottle of her soap instead, “Of course, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirted the liquid onto her hands and began to softly massage it over your body. You buried your head in the crook of her neck, her gentle touch and scent of her shower gel soothing your tender skin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. day 13 - praise|b.c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: soft-dom!Chan, fingering, body worship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at this point add Chan to the list of idols i'm extra thirsty for because goddamn do i love a soft dom and he has the MOST soft dom energy-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot, open-mouthed kisses burned on your shoulder as Chan trailed his lips over your skin, hand buried between your thighs as he worked his fingers into your cunt. Your back arched away from his chest as the digits curled into your sensitive spots and set alight the nerves deep inside your core. </p><p>Squirming on his lap, you strained to spread your legs as wide as they would go, trying to drain as much pleasure as you could from the glorious sensation warming your cunt. You scrabbled at the material of Chan’s jeans, whines of frustration leaving your mouth as his fingers took you to the edge of orgasm yet never quite managed to push you over, the pace of his wrist too leisurely to make you cum.</p><p>“Shush, shush.” His lips brushed your scalp as your head fell back onto his shoulder, “Be patient angel, you’re doing so well for me, keep going.” </p><p>Your head lolled to the side as he increased the speed of his fingers ever so slightly, providing you with some gratification but still not enough to make you cum.</p><p>The hand not attending to your cunt slid up from its position on your waist up to one of your breasts, gently massaging the skin. Your mouth slackened and fell open at the sensation, eyes rolling back and closing. A hiss in your ear signalled that Chan enjoyed the expression.</p><p>“You look so pretty, baby.” His fingers sped up as he spoke, causing your legs to jerk up around his arm, “I could watch you writhing around in my lap all day.”</p><p>He finished his words with a long kiss to the sensitive skin at the nape of your neck and, with a whimper of his name, you were sent off the edge. Your hips bucked off his lap, eyes screwed shut, as cum rushed down his fingers. Chan curled one arm around your stomach to keep you stable through your orgasm. </p><p>Once the pleasure had given away to a breathless state of bliss, you leaned back into Chan, a small smile gracing your features as he covered you with kisses and compliments. You turned your head to look at him, heart swelling when you met his tender gaze staring at you. Both of you allowed your eyes to flutter shut as Chan slid his arms behind your neck to pull you in for a soft kiss, his warm lips soothing your bitten-sore ones. </p><p>He pulled away and gently moved you off his lap, lying you flat on the sofa and moving down so that he was leaning over you. His mouth trailed down your body, the sensation even more intense as your skin was still over-sensitive.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous, babygirl.” Your toes curled at the praise, happy embarrassment heating your cheeks. </p><p>Chan noticed your response and grinned against your stomach, trailing his hands up to gently caress your waist. His feather-light touch made you squirm slightly, warmth beginning to dance in your cunt once more. Your hands trailed down to play with his hair, mindlessly twirling the strands around your fingers as you basked in the heat of his mouth and praise. </p><p>Reconnecting his lips to your neck, Chan’s arms pulled you into a hug as he lifted you up and resituated you on his lap, but this time facing him. His hands trailed all over your body as he pulled you in for another kiss, cherishing the feeling of your skin on his. You reciprocated his actions, fingers stroking circles and lines across his chest and shoulders. </p><p>His lips moved to the shell of your ear, hot breath whispering over the back of your neck, “Are you ready for another round?”</p><p>You nodded as desire began to burn in the pit of your stomach. Looking up at him with desperate eyes, you pawed at his shirt. </p><p>“Do you want my clothes off, baby?”</p><p>You gave another gesture of affirmation.</p><p>Chan bought his hand up to soothingly stroke your hair, “Then why don’t you take them off for me?” </p><p>A blush colouring your face, you looked down and began to undo the button of his collar. A slender finger tapped your chin, prompting you to look up at Chan.</p><p>“I want to see your beautiful eyes kept on me, okay?”</p><p>His words only added to the flustered red blooming across your cheeks and nose, but you obliged with his words and kept your gaze trained on him. Deft fingers undid his shirt and you slid your hands over his bare chest, moving slower than necessary, as you pushed the garment off his shoulders.</p><p>Still keeping your eyes fixed on him, you walked your fingers down to the hem of his jeans. You unzipped his trousers, anticipation setting off hot sparks in your stomach when you felt his hard cock straining against the material. </p><p>Once he was fully undressed, Chan pressed a kiss to your forehead and his eyes glowed with pride, “Good girl.” </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you up, moving you so that you hovering over his lap, the tip of his cock pressing against your slit. The light pressure elicited a gasp from you.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>You replied almost too eagerly, “Yes, Chan, please fuck me.” </p><p>A shuttered groan of satisfaction filled the room as he pushed you down onto his cock, walls stretching out as far as they could. Once your cunt had taken him as far as you could, Chan stayed seated in you for a moment, allowing you to adjust to him.</p><p>A hot bubble formed in your stomach as you started to ride him, arms hooking around his neck to steady yourself as your hips jerked up and down. Laboured breaths were ripped from your mouth from both the exertion of your movements and the hot pleasure filling your cunt.</p><p>Chan’s head fell back, veins on his necked exposed through glistening skin, “Ah- fuck. You feel so good, baby. You’re such a good girl for me.”</p><p>Your cunt clenched around him in response to his praise, eliciting another expletive from Chan.</p><p>You tried to pick up the pace of your hips, but only managed to slightly increase your speed as a thin layer of sweat coated your forehead and an ache began to throb in your stomach.</p><p>“Could- fuck- could you help me ple-please?” Your words were punctuated by moans of pleasure and exhaustion as you struggled for breath.</p><p>Immediately Chan’s hands cupped your hips, muscles in his arms flexing as he guided you up and down on his cock, “I’ve got you, love, you’re doing so great. Keep going for me.”</p><p>With the pain in your torso alleviated you were able to move at a faster pace, pleasured noises filling the air as both you and Chan were fully gratified. His hands began to massage at the flesh of your hips, fingers sending warm waves rolling through your body. He shifted your position slightly so that you were taking him at a deeper angle, his cock pounding at the sensitive nerves deep in your cunt and you almost screamed at the new sensation. </p><p>“Does that feel good, baby?”</p><p>Struggling for energy, you managed to force out a hum of affirmation.</p><p>“Very good, keep riding me like that.”</p><p>Grunts of approval vibrated out of his throat in guttural waves as you followed his request, walls clenching around his cock with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Chan could feel you coming close to orgasm and trailed one hand down to rub three fingers on your soaked clit, eliciting high pitched moans from you.</p><p>“Keep going for me, babygirl, you’re doing perfectly.”</p><p>You squealed as Chan snapped up his hips to meet yours, cock completely filling you up.</p><p>“You look so gorgeous.” He fought to praise you through heavy breaths, growls of pleasure radiating into his words, “Soaking my cock like the good girl you are for me, my beautiful angel.”</p><p>Cunt clenching around him, other-worldly pleasure flooded your cunt and lower body as you came. Your head lolled forward into the crook of his neck, moaning his name over and over like a holy chant, every fibre of your being overwhelmed with the divine sensations. </p><p>The sounds of you crying out and the feeling of your warm cunt convulsing around his cock made Chan reach orgasm. The feeling of his hot cum spilling into your core only elongated your ecstasy and gentle sounds of bliss filled the dense air. </p><p>Both having ridden out your pleasure, you leaned your forehead on his as your chests heaved against each other. </p><p>Once you’d caught your breath, Chan gently lifted you up and pulled out. You grimaced as cum seeped onto your thigh in a sticky trail but, too weak to stand, you had to just lie there on the sofa.</p><p>Pressing soft kisses to your cheeks and nose, Chan lifted you up to carry you into the shower. There he gently washed the fluid from your body and, when you could stand, you washed him too. </p><p>Soon, you were both cuddled up in bed, your head on Chan’s chest while you stroked circles on his soft skin.</p><p>“You were such a good girl for me today, angel, thank you.”</p><p>Moving so that your chin was resting on Chan’s chest you looked into his eyes, glinting with the warmest affection you’d ever seen, and returned the goofy, lovestruck smile gracing his face. You leaned over to press your lips to his in a sweet kiss, before settling back down on his chest and letting the gentle whispers of sleep overtake you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. day 14 - spanking|k.ys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: hard-dom!Solar (mommy kink), a little bit of degradation, a little bit of humiliation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies that this is late and also basically a blurb, i've been super busy these past few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yongsun stalked around the bed like a predator around her prey, severe eyes narrowed at your position on the mattress, "Why am I punishing you?" </p><p>You answered immediately despite the humiliated tears glistening in your eyes, "Because I pleasured myself without your permission."</p><p>"And why is that a problem?"</p><p>"Because my pussy belongs to mommy."</p><p>"So what does that make you?"</p><p>You fought to keep your gaze on Yongsun, ignoring the embarrassment clawing up your throat and begging you to look down, "A desperate little slut."</p><p>"And what is the punishment for desperate little sluts?"</p><p>"Fifteen spanks."</p><p>"Get on your hands and knees and count for me then."</p><p>You obliged, joints sinking into the mattress below as you braced yourself for your punishment.</p><p>Yongsun began to spank you and squeals left your mouth as you struggled to squeeze the numbers out of your throat. The sting of her hand slapping your ass made sharp jolts of arousal swell into your core and soon you forgot to keep up with counting. Suddenly, you realised your mistake and quickly fumbled in your mind to try and remember what number you were up to, but it was too late.</p><p>"You've stopped counting, pet."</p><p>You drew a ragged breath, peering over your shoulder to look at Yongsun with tearful, quivering eyes , "Sorry, mommy."</p><p>"I guess we'd better start again, sweetheart, can you remember how many spanks you were going to get?"</p><p>The sadistic gleam in her tone made arousal shake in your voice, "Fifteen."</p><p>"Then count them for me."</p><p>Pain bloomed over your skin as Yongsun bought sharp hand down onto your ass and you moaned out a strangled "One."</p><p>With a grunt of approval, she struck you again, and your body lurched forward from the force as you obediently counted that one out too. Beads of sweat broke out on your forehead as slap after slap rained down on your ass, making your head loll down as sensation rocketed straight through your back and sent warm waves rolling into your cunt. She scoffed and sneered at the arousal dripping onto your thighs, mocking you for the effect your punishment was having on you. </p><p>"You're so pathetic, my pet. You were so impatient that you couldn't help but fuck yourself on your fingers and now you're practically cumming because I'm slapping your pretty little ass. You're a little slut aren't you, baby?"</p><p>Your hands bunched in the bedsheets at the angry purr in her voice and all you could do was moan out in response. Unhappy with your reply, Yongsun's next slap was twice as hard and you almost screamed at the sensation.</p><p><em>"Aren't you?"</em> She repeated her question through gritted teeth right next to your ear and you hurried to answer.</p><p>"Yes, mommy, I'm a-a pathetic little slut."</p><p>Your words were fragmented with pained moans and whimpers, but Yongsun was satisfied with your answer and diverted her full attention back to your punishment. </p><p>With every spank, your reddening skin became more sore and the moans tumbling from your lips were distorted into screams. Still, you continued to count how many times Yongsun had delivered the pleasurable pain to you, until you reached fifteen.</p><p>She ran a hand down your tingling ass, the sensitivity of your tender skin eliciting a squeal from you. She pulled you forward, onto her lap, "What do you say now, pet?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for angering you, mommy, I won't pleasure myself without your permission again. Thank you for my punishment."</p><p>Yongsun kissed you on the nose, "Good girl." </p><p>A yelp shrilled from your throat as she delivered a swift slap to your dripping cunt and sharply rubbed your clit in circles, "Now that you've learned your lesson, we'll attend to this problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. day 15 - orgasm denial|k.jn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Jennie, sex toys, cunnilingus, praise kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm spurts of arousal trembled through your cunt, the vibrator Jennie was circling on your clit sending ripple after ripple shocking through your core. Your legs began to shake as she turned the intensity up to the highest setting and your head rolled back onto the pillow, the almost painfully good shocks buzzing away at your swollen bud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie pressed the toy into your hand, your skin tingling at the sensation, and amidst your mindless pleasure you took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me when you're about to cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little voice in your head told you that her order didn't bode well, but you couldn't bring yourself to care, choosing instead to focus on the pleasure ricocheting through your core.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her intense gaze observed you as you rolled the vibrator over your cunt, pressing it as hard as you could into your clit with the heel of your palm and clenching your thighs to hold it there. The buzzing rocketed deep inside of your core and you yelled out, feeling your walls clenching around the silicone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Jennie, I’m gonna - oh god - I’m gonna cum.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn off the vibrator.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of the willpower you had to follow her command, a cold ache already flooding to your cunt as the delicious vibrations halted when you pressed the off button. The sudden deprivation was agony, especially with the now quiet toy still sat uselessly on your throbbing clit, taunting you with it’s very presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Jennie’s searching gaze, you resisted the temptation pulsing through your bloodstream. Sweat broke out on your forehead and you squirmed on the bed, your arousal dripping out of your cunt and wetting the sheets below you. The need for pleasure was burning inside of you and you struggled to stop yourself from reaching your thumb, just two centimetres, and giving into your flaming, carnal desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing your turmoil, Jennie leaned down, her breath hot on your neck as she pressed a kiss to your pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Her murmured praise purred in your ear and warmth flooded to your aching cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her kisses travelled from your neck all down your body, lips teasing you as they made you whimper and tremble and ache beneath her. Jennie’s mouth found purchase at your slit, tongue licking the wetness that had built up and sending gentle, barely satisfied whispers out of your mouth. The muscle started to knead at your clit and you keened at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrator slipped from your grip as Jennie’s tongue dove into your cunt and you became lost in the pleasure once more. The tip grazed the sensitive spots deep within your core and you already found yourself chasing your orgasm at the sensation. Jennie’s outstretched tongue assaulted your g-spot as soon your walls were clenching around her, wetness dripping into her mouth as your body prepared to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, just as you were about to be tipped from the edge and fall deep into a chasm of pleasure, she withdrew and you were left squirming on the bed again as groans of frustration escaped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring your irritation, Jennie moved the attention of her lips to your inner thighs. Wet kisses dotted your sensitive skin, making moans fall quick and fast from your mouth, intermixed with pleads for her to pleasure you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, shush, princess.” Jennie punctuated her gentle crooning with a harsh bite to your thigh, “Be patient for me and you’ll be rewarded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s lips found your cunt, pressing small kisses to the bud, and you sighed in relief, thinking the torture was over. But then she pulled away from your slit, eliciting a cry from you. Her teeth sank into the skin of your other thigh, repeating her actions there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well for me, baby. Just keep going, okay.” Jennie’s words were slightly muffled as she grazed her mouth along your shaking and sweat-glazed thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-kay.” You moaned out a response as she started to suck on the swell of skin below your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth continued to torment you with her soft affection, dancing her lips around your cunt but leaving you dissatisfied. Her hot breath rolled over your clit in gentle waves as a stream of pet names and praises dripped from her lips. Sweat began to glaze your legs and a tight, hot feeling pulled at your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally her tongue found its way back to your cunt, licking a long, indulgent strip up the length of your slit. A shuttered groan trembled from your throat, silently begging Jennie to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue delved into your cunt at an incredibly fast pace, flicking against your walls and pounding you with pleasure. Your hips bucked up from the bed at the sudden sensation, cries of ecstasy filling the hot air of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie reached for the vibrator, turning it on and circling it on your clit as her tongue continued to work inside of you. The combined sensations sent you into a state of euphoric bliss and, again, you found yourself already nearing your orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your legs involuntarily stretched to their limit, desperate to feel the full impact of the vibrations quivering deep into your cunt and working alongside the flicks of Jennie’s skilful tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A divine rush flooded through your entire body as you came, limbs tightening and eyes screwing shut. The incredible pleasure coursed through your cunt in wave after wave, eliciting screams of blasphemes and curses and Jennie’s name from the base of your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blissful state of calm blanketed you as you slumped back onto the bed. Your eyes fluttered open to see Jennie staring at you with the cocky smirk she always wore after giving you a mind-blowing orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that good, darling?” She leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss, not waiting to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always is.” You answered breathlessly when she pulled away and leaned her forehead on yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you stayed cuddled up as you cooled down, breaths gradually tapering to a normal rate. You looked up to see Jennie already staring at you with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, baby, you just look so pretty when you’re all exhausted and fucked out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle escaped your lips, “That would be so sweet if it wasn’t so vulgarly worded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie matched your smile, leaning in for another short kiss, before picking you up and carrying you to the bathroom to clean up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. day 16 - ritual|l.tm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Taemin, supernatural!Taemin, blood play, knife play, choking<br/>Warning(s): implied murder/sacrifice, Satanism</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know a lot of my readers are girl group stans, so i hope y'all don't mind how much boy group content (cocktent, if you will) i've been writing recently</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The floor was burning hot against your bare back, the candles dotted around the room only adding to the sweltering heat pressing down on your chest. Trying to ignore the sweat running down your forehead, you waited for Taemin to return - he had assured you he would only be a few minutes, but the unbearably humid air made each second feel excruciatingly long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, you reminded yourself, while it was uncomfortable being in the room alone, it would be even worse had you accompanied him on his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart leapt into your throat - in fear or excitement you weren’t sure - as Taemin entered the room. With his presence, the air immediately dropped to an icy temperature, forcing you to curl into child’s pose at the sudden chill as goosebumps sprouted over your skin. The room was simultaneously plunged into darkness when all of the candles blew out, disorientating you as you struggled to feel for Taemin’s location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled squeal left your throat as you felt a soft hand graze your naked waist. The candles nearest to you flickered back aflame as a deep chuckle filled the air. The now dim light allowed you to see him properly and your eyes drank in his blood-covered hair and body. The scarlet liquid decorated his tawny skin in splashes all the way down to the silver knife clutched in his grip, thick blood lining the blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s eyes took on a red tinge as he wordlessly trailed the weapon down your body, smearing warm blood over your skin. A hiss escaped your lips as the blade leisured over your curves, lingering on your breasts and gliding down your stomach, coming to rest on your slit. The hue of his eyes became richer as he pressed the dull side of the knife on your clit, eliciting a whimper from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping the knife where it was, Taemin leaned up to whisper in your ear, “Are you ready, my angel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach flipped but you nodded, meeting his gaze despite the shocks of fear his inhuman eyes sent straight to your chest. You gave him your palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin, before bringing the knife to where his lips had been and slashed, painting a thin red line across your hand. The blood flowed from the wound and immediately Taemin connected his lips to it, lapping at the sweet liquid. The sensation was uncomfortable but the pleasured sounds vibrating out of Taemin’s mouth against your palm made your cunt swell with warm arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After forcing himself to part with your skin, he pressed your palm to your chest and let the blood cover your skin. With a long, slender finger he collected the liquid and painted a pentagram above your heart with it, gently kissing the drying blood before straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a careful hand, Taemin cupped your back, lifting you up into a sitting position, and guided you to his chest, where the largest bloodstain glistened on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now drink the fruits of the sacrifice, my lamb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You began to lap at the cooling liquid, the metallic taste spreading over your tongue and staining it a dark red. Your mouth travelled to each patch of scarlet, cleaning the blood from his skin until no more remained, revelling in Taemin’s shuttered groans filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You parted from his skin, heart clenching in anticipation. Taemin gestured for you to close your eyes and you obliged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ave Satanas.” His deep tone murmured the exaltation and all of the hairs on your body stood up, despite the heat flooding back into the room at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flew open as you felt Taemin’s cock press into your aching cunt, a loud cry leaving your throat at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Gratification filled you with warmth as Taemin slowly slid all of the way in, your walls completely stretched out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d pushed his cock right down to your most tender nerves, Taemin began to move at an incredible speed. Your arms flew up to around his neck as he thrust in and out of you at an exhilarating pace, his cock hitting all of the sensitive patches in your core, making pleasure course through you in potent waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each powerful snap of his hips, a sharp breath tore from his throat. Both of your sounds of pleasure mixed in the stifling air as your moans evolved into shrieks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candles lining the room erratically extinguished and relit, casting shadows flickering over Taemin’s body. Your still-bleeding hand pressed to his shoulder, smearing the liquid over his skin. Taemin clutched your wrist and moved your palm forward to press to his lips, licking at the blood and covering his mouth in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped your hand and fiercely pressed his lips to yours, the metallic taste returning to your taste buds. Taemin’s tongue pressed against yours and you gasped against his mouth as it seemed to burn against your skin. Breathless, he pulled away and started to bite down on your neck, leaving harsh red marks blooming over your throat and collarbone. He murmured Latin phrases against you too quickly and quietly for you to understand. His whispers made the skin under his lips sear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your walls started to clench around him at the sensation and two of Taemin’s fingers made purchase on your clit, rubbing the swollen bud in circles. He straightened up and replaced his lips with his hand, squeezing the sides of your neck in a way that made you choke out a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling both of you approaching your orgasms, Taemin snapped his hips at an inhuman pace. His face curled into a snarl as animalistic grunts escaped him with every thrust. He increased the pace of his fingers in conjunction with his cock and soon you were cumming around him, hot pulses of arousal throbbing deep into your core as you screamed his name, voice slightly muffled from the pressure around your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin followed soon after, the heat of the room turning up to impossibly high as he drowned in waves of pleasure, his hand clutching harder at your neck. The deep, shuttering growl of a demon rumbled from his throat as hot cum shot from his cock and into your cunt, the sensation making you cry out with a second tide of ecstasy. You watched in awe as ebony filled his eyes as he came, his pupils expanding until there was only darkness in his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his pleasure tapered out and he stilled in your cunt. The black shrunk back down to the centre of his eyes and a warm amber resettled in its place. The candles all relit, the flames creating a soft cave of gentle light in the room and the temperature fell to a comfortable warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin, staying seated inside of your cunt, lifted your hand up to press his palm to your cut, where blood was still slightly trickling from. He kept his hand against yours for a few moments and when he pulled away the skin had been completely healed, all traces of the wound gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm breath ghosted over your neck as he trailed his lips up to beneath your ear, “Do you want to sleep now, angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and he pressed a soft kiss to your skin, “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s hand lifted up to cover your eyes and then, after his lips landed on your forehead, everything went black as you were sent into a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. day 17 - in the kitchen|p.sy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Joy, cunnilingus, fingering, light degradation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut the fuck up.” Sooyoung murmured against your mouth, a whine escaping your throat when her incisor sunk into your bottom lip, “Do you want everyone to hear and know that you’re such a desperate little slut for me that you begged me to fuck you in the kitchen?”</p><p>Embarrassment clawed up your throat but all you could do was whimper out a plea in response, “Sooyoung, please, hurry up.”</p><p>A wolfish grin tugged at her mouth and she trailed her tongue over her top teeth, “So desperate for me baby.” </p><p>Sooyoung trailed her fingers down to the hem of your trousers and she crudely stuck her hands into your panties, a glint appearing in her eyes as she felt the damp material, “And so wet too.”</p><p>Moving her hand back up, she wound her arms around your waist and lifted you from where you were sat atop the kitchen counter, prompting you to hold onto the back of the neck and hold yourself up like that. Once you were supporting yourself, Sooyoung rid you of your trousers and underwear and sat you back down on the counter, a squeal leaving your mouth when the cold granite came into contact with your ass. </p><p>Your stomach clenched as Sooyoung fell to her knees in front of you, bringing her chin up to rest on the granite surface. Your fingers bunched in a clump of her hair as she pressed an open mouth kiss to your clit, sucking slightly and sending shivers of pleasure rolling through you. </p><p>Mindful of your friends in only the next room, you clamped your mouth shut as Sooyoung continued to create an intense feeling of suction rippling over your clit. The fight to remain quiet became far harder as she used her lips to move the bud around and an involuntary moan escaped your throat.</p><p>Glaring up at you, Sooyoung pulled off your clit with a vulgar pop and your forehead creased as you thought that she’d refuse to give you any more pleasure as punishment for your slip-up. But then confusion overtook your disappointment as Sooyoung reached down to pick up your panties. You only realised what she was going to do at the second, when she shoved the cotton into your mouth.</p><p>“Maybe now you’ll be a good little slut and keep quiet for me.”</p><p>As soon as Sooyoung had crouched down to be eye-level with your cunt, she immediately dived in, her tongue working away mercilessly as your sensitive walls. Her skilful movements sent pleasure rippling through your core and your back arched slightly, legs beginning to quiver around her head.</p><p>The material stuffed into your mouth offered a little give in muffling your whimpers and softer moans but you had to fight to keep the shrieks in as Sooyoung continued her assault on your clit. Her tongue alternating between pounding at your g spot and sucking on your clit. </p><p>Then she raised two fingers to enter your cunt, the digits sliding into your slick walls with ease. At an incredibly fast pace, Sooyoung began to scissor in your cunt, pleasure throbbing in time with the movement of her fingers. Your head rolled back at the conjoined sensations of her mouth sucking around your clit and her fingers working away at the nerves in your core.</p><p>The rush of pleasure edged you towards your orgasm and the mindless state you were in prevented you from holding in your cries as your sweat-glazed legs trembled on the counter. Sooyoung’s fingers struck your g spot once more and you came, moaning out her name as the euphoria rolled through your core in waves, the underwear in your mouth ineffective at blocking the depraved noises.</p><p>After you had ridden out your orgasm, you slumped back onto the counter, a blush colouring your face and neck after realising how loud you’d been. A look of amusement in her eyes, Sooyoung rose from her position and shook her head.</p><p>“You’re such a pathetic whore for me, darling. You just can’t help but scream my name, can you?”</p><p>Sooyoung pulled the panties from your mouth and pressed a harsh kiss to your lips. She pulled away, clearly about to taunt you further when she was interrupted by three loud raps on the wall next to your head, followed by Seungwan’s angry tone.</p><p>“Next time you decide you’re so desperate for a fuck that you need to do it while we’re still here, can you go to your bedroom or be a bit quieter so I don’t have to have the most uncomfortable five minutes of my life again. Who fucking raised you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. day 18 - begging|l.mb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Lisa (mommy kink), bondage, teasing, sex toys, dacryphilia, light degredation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears streamed from your eyes as you strained against your bonds, the hands tied behind your back pulling as far as they could in protest to the deprivation of pleasure that Lisa was forcing you to endure. The vibrator nestled in your cunt had been buzzing at the lowest setting for an infuriatingly long time, the light pleasure only heightening your desire instead of satisfying it. From your position on the chair, you were able to attempt to slightly gratify yourself by grinding against the cushioned seat to give the bullet a bit of movement within you. But that only provided a tiny bit of friction and you were far away from cumming, despite the heat in your core desperately aching for pleasure.</p>
<p>Your head lolled forward in frustration only for it to be immediately yanked up by Lisa, "I told you to look at me darling, and I'd do what I say if I were you."</p>
<p>Lisa taunted the remote for the vibrator in front of your face, reminding you that she held the control over your pleasure.</p>
<p>You moaned out at the very sight of her thumb hovering over the button on the remote that could increase the intensity, body crying out for more. Lisa cupped your cheek, swiping her thumb over the tears that fell from your eyes, clearly enjoying the torment quivering within them. </p>
<p>"If you want to cum, babygirl, then you're going to have to follow my instructions so you'd better be good." She paused, waiting for you to show that you understood. "I want you to beg for me to pleasure you and if you're doing a good job I'll increase the intensity of the vibrator until your pretty little pussy is soaking it, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mommy." You obediently choked out and Lisa smiled in response, pressing the button on the remote to increase it to the second lowest setting. A low whine left your lips as the pressure on your clit heightened slightly. </p>
<p>"Good girl. Now beg for me." </p>
<p>Fighting the urge to squeeze your eyes shut out of embarrassment, cries and pleads pathetically whimpering from your mouth as you begged for her to pleasure you. Your whines were occasionally punctuated by a shuttered groan of satisfaction as she indulged you by climbing up a setting. </p>
<p>Lisa watched the whole show from her seat on the sofa, observing the way your face contorted in pleasure and pain with sick delight. Toying with the controller, she leaned back and crossed her legs over, looking at you with a calmness that didn’t match the situation.</p>
<p>Slowly, your breathing started to become laboured as you rocked yourself back and forth on the chair, desperate to alleviate the excruciating ache throbbing away in your cunt. A mixture of arousal and sweat coated your thighs with wetness as the pleasure gradually built up. </p>
<p>Lisa observed your pitiful state with scathing eyes, revelling in your torment, “You look so beautifully pathetic right now baby, wanting to get off so badly that you’re fucking the chair.”</p>
<p>A strangled whimper left your throat at her teasing and it only spurred you on further, “Oh god- mommy, please, please let me cum. I’m being such a good girl for you, please mommy, make me feel good.” </p>
<p>Lisa’s only reply was a glint of malice in her eye and one thumb pressed to the controller’s button. A sob of pleasure tore from your mouth at the sudden heightening of your pleasure, the sound of the vibrator becoming piercing as it worked away on your clit.</p>
<p>Half delirious with desperation, you began to babble out pleads to Lisa, words fragmented by the quick succession of intensity increases that rippled through your cunt. The sudden rush of pleasure made a curse slip from your lips and, before you could even realise your mistake, Lisa turned the vibrator off. </p>
<p>Clenching your thighs together and tugging once more at your bonds, a shriek shrilled into the air at the sudden deprivation of pleasure. Cries began leaving your throat again, frustration making you weak. </p>
<p>Lisa just stared at you, knowing that she didn’t need to explain herself, you knew what you’d done. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, mommy, please turn the vibrator back on. Please, I need you to pleasure my desperate pussy, please mommy.” Your voice wavered as you continued to cry through your pain under Lisa’s cold gaze.</p>
<p>With no warning, she turned the toy back on and you screamed with the sudden assault on your cunt. You started to grind down on the chair again, feeling your orgasm quickly approaching. </p>
<p>“May I -” You were interrupted by a moan as Lisa increased the intensity once more. “May I come please, mommy?”</p>
<p>A curt nod of her head was Lisa’s only reply and you continued to use the chair to fuck yourself until you were cumming all over the seat and vibrator, legs twitching with the intense orgasm coursing through you. </p>
<p>Your body arched over the back of the chair as you rode out your pleasure and you slumped back down onto the seat once it had melted into a calm bliss.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room as Lisa stopped the buzzing with the click of a button. You grimaced at the sticky feeling all over your lower body and chair. Legs too shaky to stand, let alone walk, you looked hopefully at Lisa who rolled her eyes at your expression but still bent down to undo the ties binding you to the chair and pick you up to carry you to the shower, pressing soft kisses to your skin as you went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. day 19 - hair pulling|h.hj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: sex dream(is that even a kink?), this is really vanilla tbh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik most of u are probably sick of the cocktent by now but after this i only have 2 or 3 more bg fics planned and were y'all really expecting me to write about hair pulling and not make the idol Hyunjin?? really???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin was asleep on your chest, your arms wrapped around his back and lifted up to rest on his head. Your fingers tangled in his hair, soothingly twirling the soft strands around and intermittently massaging his scalp.</p>
<p>Dozing off yourself, your eyes started to flutter closed and sleep began to overtake you. Your head lolled sideways, slipping off the pillow and shaking you awake. In your half-asleep state of panic, you jolted upright and accidentally pulled harshly on a strand of Hyunjin’s hair. You gasped out an apology as a groan left his mouth, exhaling a small sigh of relief when you realised that you hadn't awoken him. </p>
<p>You lay back down on the pillow, careful not to place yourself near the edge and teased your fingers into Hyunjin’s hair once more. Then, he groaned again and shifted slightly. You felt a slight pressure on your clothed cunt as Hyunjin almost rutted his body against yours and your heart dropped as you realised what was happening. </p>
<p>Experimentally, you tugged at his hair again. Warmth flooded in between your thighs as his lips parted against your neck and he moaned against your skin. Your heart rate began to increase as his hips started to move against yours at a regular rhythm. You slid a hand down to the nape of his neck, eliciting another pleasured mewl from Hyunjin as he began to stir from his slumber, blinking awake. </p>
<p>It took a few seconds for him to collect his senses and realise what he’d been doing in his sleep. Once everything had been pieced together in his mind, his tired and half-lidded eyes widened, clearly embarrassed. </p>
<p>But as soon as he registered the lust in your gaze, the apologetic look melted away. Hyunjin pressed his lips against yours and your fingers tangled in his hair once more, tugging away at the strands and revelling in the breathy whimpers painted against your mouth in response to your actions.</p>
<p>You could feel him becoming desperate above you as his quickly hardening cock pushed against your cunt and your body reacted to him, hips rolling up to meet his. Both of your breathing became laboured as you grinded against each other, small shocks of pleasure coursing through you at the slight stimulation on your clothed clit.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, Hyunjin pulled your shirt from your body and started to attack your neck and breasts with his lips, making you grow wetter under his touch as he indulged all of the sensitive spots on your neck. His fingers gently ran up your bare torso, caressing your bare skin.</p>
<p>He slid his hands down to take off your trousers and underwear in one swift movement, immediately circling his fingers on your clit as he reconnected his lips to your throat. A stuttering moan rolled from your tongue when he scissored two digits into your cunt. You rewarded him with a tug of his hair every time he grazed a sensitive spot in your core. </p>
<p>Hyunjin’s tongue slid across your pulse point just as one finger pressed into your g spot and you whined with pleasure, grip tightening on the strand of hair twirled around your finger. The pull was more forceful than any of the others and the sensation sent Hyunjin into a frenzy. Unable to control his desire anymore, he quickly straightened up and rid himself of his clothes, before returning his fingers to your cunt, making sure you were wet enough for him to push his cock into you. </p>
<p>You cried out at the sensation of Hyunjin filling you as far as he could go, gasping moans leaving your lips in hot waves. Finding a firm grip on your hips, he started to rock back and forth in you, his own whines of pleasure tearing from his throat.</p>
<p>Lost in your pleasure, your fingers continued to rumple his hair, occasionally pulling when he hit the nerves deep in your core. Soon, you were both chasing your orgasms, your legs wrapping around Hyunjin’s waist and clenching as your back arched off the bed and pressed your chest against his.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s fingers landed on your clit once more, teasing the swollen bud in circles until you were cumming over him. Your fingers pulled at his scalp, trailing down to yank at the most sensitive strands on the back of his neck as your cunt clenched around him. The sensations pushed Hyunjin over the edge and he came inside of you, the feeling of his hot cum filling you elongating your pleasure. </p>
<p>Once you'd ridden out your high, the two of you slumped back down onto the bed, limbs tangled loosely as you both caught your breath. Hyunjin rolled back to lie on your chest once more and was soon fast asleep again as you gently played with his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. day 20 - wax play|l.sy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Siyeon, bondage, vibrator, blindfolding<br/>DISCLAIMER: this fic does not portray safe wax play, if you want to partake in wax play with your sexual partner/s then you need to use wax that is safe for bodily use, as normal candle wax could seriously burn you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm more of a casual fan of dreamcatcher than a stan, but my god do i simp for Siyeon and i just thought she fit this prompt so well because wax play always gives me a ~spooky~ vibe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only indicator of time you had came from the candles decorating the edge of the floor. They had been at their full length when Siyeon had left but now they had shrunk by almost half of an inch, the soft orange glow flickering shadows on the walls getting noticeably lower. </p>
<p>The black silk around your wrists and ankles strained as you fidgeted, the buzzing sensations of the vibrator that was working on your clit becoming unbearable as your legs shook with another oncoming orgasm. You were on the lowest setting and the vibrations were torturously pitiful, but you had been there for so long that the toy had worked you up enough to make you come twice already.</p>
<p>Your thighs clenched together, arms going taut as they pulled at your bindings. Your eyes squeezed shut in frustration as you shifted your hips a little, trying to coax more pleasure out of the small stimulation the vibrator was providing. The moans tumbling from your mouth were slightly muffled as your incisors gnawed on your bottom lip.</p>
<p>The pleasure melted from your core and you relaxed back onto the table, eyes fluttering back open as shallow breaths escaped your mouth. You gasped as you saw Siyeon looming over you, her eyes dark and mouth turned up into an amorous smile. Curiously, she had her hands hidden beneath her back. </p>
<p>“You okay, baby?” Her voice was low, only slightly above a murmur.</p>
<p>You nodded, eyes still glassy as shocks of overstimulation rippled in your core due to the vibrator continuing to buzz on your clit. </p>
<p>Siyeon pressed a kiss to the bottom of your jaw. “Good girl.” </p>
<p>Then, she pulled her hands from behind her back and revealed to you a black bundle of material bunched between her fingers. The last thing you saw was Siyeon’s intense gaze boring into you before the silk was lifted to your eyes and the world became cloaked in darkness. A slender finger raised to the bottom of the blindfold, sliding along the material to create a gap for you to look through if you needed to. </p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments as you felt Siyeon move away from beside the table. You waited with bated breath for her return until you felt a gentle caress whispering down the sensitive skin of your waist and hips. You leaned into her touch, eyes closing behind the blindfold in pure bliss.</p>
<p>And then you felt a thick drip of something fall onto your breast, a hiss escaping your lips at the sudden heat shocking your skin. The liquid continued to fall onto your chest, neck and collarbone and you desperately scrambled in your mind to figure out what it was.</p>
<p>Then you felt the warmth of a flame by your ear and you realised the substance was wax. Your stomach twisted as you imagined Siyeon’s aphotic gaze watching you, burning with lust, as she indulged you with the candlestick. </p>
<p>Your jaw fell open as she dripped some wax on your nipple, the heat tingling your tender skin. The feeling of the vibrator became more intense as the warmth of the syrupy liquid smarted on your chest. </p>
<p>Siyeon’s lips followed the wax drying and cooling on your skin, her tongue swiping over the skin underneath the substance. You whined at the sensation, your nerves set alight as the feeling of her touch on your oversensitive body sent shocks rocketing to your core. The hot liquid trickled down your stomach, slowly heating up the soft skin between your stomach and cunt. </p>
<p>Back arching off the table, you could feel yourself coming closer to orgasm. Noticing the way you squirmed around the vibrator, Siyeon stroked her fingers in between your sensitive thighs. She pressed the button on the toy, turning up the intensity to the highest setting. </p>
<p>Heat flooded into your cunt as you came at the sudden, fierce vibrations throbbing on your clit. Your hips jerked up, grinding against nothing as you cried out, the pleasure coursing through your core only heightened by the hot wax splashing onto your waist. A scream rippled from your throat as Siyeon’s mouth latched onto your neck, sucking at the supple skin over your pulse point.</p>
<p>Once the pleasure throbbing in your core had melted away into shocks of overstimulation, Siyeon bought her hand down to turn the vibrator back onto the lowest setting, your body jerking at the subtle sensation. She bought her lips back to your lobe, warm breath heating the skin.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for another round, darling?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. day 21 - marking|i.ny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Nayeon, teasing in public, slight degradation <br/>Warning(s): alcohol consumption</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a pre-smut and i feel like it stops in a really awkward place but this is all i've got so my apologies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew you were in trouble as soon as you saw the angry flame of jealousy burning in Nayeon’s eyes. </p>
<p>The girl next to you at the kitchen counter - Chaeyoung, you thought her name was -  had slung one arm around your shoulders, her face far too close to yours. Both of you were slightly drunk, the tingling of the alcohol in your bloodstream making you bolder than you would usually be. Of course, you weren’t planning on doing anything, but your tipsy state had blurred your boundaries between flirty and friendly. </p>
<p>You were uncontrollably giggling together about some barely funny joke when your eyes locked with Nayeon who was stalking over to you. Her cold gaze sobered you up and you straightened your back as she approached. </p>
<p>A small gasp left your mouth as Nayeon’s hand gripped your waist and she pulled you from the arms of Chaeyoung to press your body against hers. </p>
<p>Nayeon flashed the confused girl a smile of faux-politeness, “Excuse me, but (Y/n) is coming with me now.”</p>
<p>Not offering any further explanation, Nayeon steered you away and walked you to the back of the house. You looked over your shoulder, shooting Chaeyoung an apologetic glance before your gaze fell back to Nayeon, heat starting to tingle in your cunt at her strong grip on your hips and the stony look in her eyes. </p>
<p>She pushed you into the bedroom of whoever’s party you were attending, slamming you against the door as soon as it shut. Nayeon’s lips brushed against yours, her hand hitting the wood next to your head and the other lifting up to grip your wrists, pushing your hands above your head.</p>
<p>“What do you think you were doing, princess?” A growl gave an edge to her words as she snarled them against your mouth. “Shamelessly flirting with other girls in front of me, like a desperate little whore.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Nayeon.” There was no conviction in your gasping tone, becoming distracted as she leaned down and started to bite and suck at the skin of your throat.</p>
<p>Your head lolled back and hit the door as her lips darted over your skin, teeth nibbling at your neck and tongue swiping over the indentations. Whines tumbled from your mouth, not caring that there was only one wall separating you from the rest of the party. </p>
<p>“You look so pathetic falling apart under me, sweetheart. You act so desperate for other girls and yet I’m the only one who can get you all worked up, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>You moaned out a yes, hopelessly turned on by Nayeon’s dominant demeanour. Rewarding you for your answer, Nayeon dropped the hand holding your wrists against the wall and trailed her fingers down to dip into your underwear, scoffing as she circled her fingers in the wetness of your cunt. </p>
<p>Her teeth continued to mark the visible areas on your chest and throat as she sucked on your skin. Nayeon indulged the most sensitive patches of your neck with her tongue, spreading the wet muscle out over the areas that had been sent tingling by the treatment of her lips. She kissed and licked all the way up to your pulse point, where she began to nibble relentlessly, waves of pleasure rolling through your skin and making you cry out at the intense sensations.</p>
<p>Once she had pulled away, your chest and throat were searing with the residual feeling of Nayeon’s mouth. You began to paw at her shirt, weakly tugging the material. </p>
<p>“Take me home, Nayeon, please.” You voice whispered out in gasping begs.</p>
<p>Her voice smoothed into a low and husky tone, “Of course baby, if you’re needy for me that you can’t wait.” </p>
<p>You shook your head vehemently, “No, I can’t wait, I need you now, please.”</p>
<p>A self-satisfied grin on her face, Nayeon dropped her arm from the wall and returned it to your waist once more. She guided you through the house, pushing through all of the people crowded into every room. Their gazes all flickered to your throat, the marks left there by Nayeon sitting bright on your skin. The aforementioned girl gazed ahead proudly, her shoulders setting even further as you walked past the sofa where Chaeyoung was sitting, basking in the way everyone stared at her work. </p>
<p>The two of you reached the door and Nayeon stopped you. More heat flooded to your aching cunt as, in her last act of possessiveness, she pressed a fierce kiss to your lips. Her hands gripped into your hair and teeth nibbled on your lip, a blush colouring your face at her bold actions. She pulled away with a smug gleam in her eyes before repositioning her hands to clasp onto your hips and escorted you back outside to take you home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. day 22 - sex toys|h.yj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: hard-dom!Yeji, public sex, degradation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is sort of a continuation of the fic 'do as i say' in my wattpad imagines because i love the concept and, as much as soft doms own my heart, certain idols written as hard doms ruin me-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes kept darting to Yeji as you tried to subtly observe her movements, nervousness bubbling in your stomach as you tried to anticipate what was to come. Uncomfortable, you shifted in your chair and the vibrator nestled inside of your cunt moved slightly further inside of you when it came into contact with the plastic seat. You tried to ignore the feeling, continuing the conversation with your circle of friends and putting a fake smile on your lips while you pretended to laugh at a joke you hadn’t heard. </p>
<p>Then, some activity caught the corner of your eye and you shifted your gaze back to Yeji, heart clenching once you saw her hand slip into her pocket, where you knew the vibrator’s controler was. You braced yourself as the toy began to vibrate, thighs clenching together at the pleasure buzzing away at your clit. Biting your lip, you gulped, turning to look at Yeji once more. Your stomach twisted as you saw her cold gaze observing you, a glint of sadistic pleasure in her eyes. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Yeji had kept the setting of the toy on the lowest intensity. The sensations were enough to make you squirm a little, but they were bearable and you were able to keep a straight face as the gentle pleasure rippled through your core.</p>
<p>But her mercy didn’t last for long. Soon enough, the toy was turned up two more settings and you began to twitch with the strain of keeping yourself subdued. Your friend sitting next to you noticed your legs beginning to shake and shot you a look of concern, one eyebrow raised as she mouthed, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Gritting your teeth through the warmth flooding to your thighs, you nodded murmured something about having too much caffeine through trembling words.</p>
<p>You shot a look of concern at Yeji, but she just stared back at you in reply, her mouth tugging up into a satisfied smile as she watched you cross and uncross your legs and fidget on the chair. Seeing her hand dip back into her pocket once more, you clenched your cunt in anticipation. </p>
<p>Yeji pressed the button, switching the setting to what she knew was your favourite - the stuttering vibrations that periodically slowed to tease your clit, before gradually increasing into faster waves that buzzed right down into your core. Her gaze twisted with delight as she watched you try to conceal the effect the toy was having on you with a hand pressed to your mouth and legs straining to keep still.</p>
<p>Realising that you would soon slip up and embarrass yourself in front of your friends, you stood up on shaky legs, blurted out an excuse and then practically sprinted to the bathroom. As you hurried away, you could hear the group asking each other if you were okay, and then Yeji, in a low and composed tone, telling them she would check up on you. </p>
<p>She caught up to you just as you reached the stall, hand gripping your wrist as she pushed you in and locked the door behind you.</p>
<p>Dark eyes flashing, Yeji bought her face so close that your noses were almost touching and hissed, “Did I tell you that you could leave?”</p>
<p>You struggled to answer through the moans bubbling up in your throat as the vibrator continued to edge you closer to your orgasm, “No you didn’t. I’m- I’m so-rry -ah, fuck- I’m sorry, Yeji.” </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s okay, darling. I know how much of a pathetic little slut you are by now, so desperate for pleasure that you’re willing to let me fuck you anywhere.”</p>
<p>Her words only added to the arousal flooding over the vibrator and you whined out at the sensation of your cunt clutching around the buzzing toy.</p>
<p>Yeji unzipped your trousers and pulled them, along with your soaked panties, down to your ankles. Using the heel of her palm, she pressed the vibrator into your walls to make the tremors of pleasure even more intense on your sensitive nerves.</p>
<p>She then pulled a bullet vibrator from her back pocket and held it up in front of your face.</p>
<p>“When I use this on you, it’s going to make your desperate little pussy cum immediately. Be as loud as you can, darling, I want all of your friends to know how much of a whore you are for me.”</p>
<p>You moaned out an affirmative reply and Yeji turned on the bullet, immediately increasing it to the highest setting. </p>
<p>A shrill scream tore from your throat as the toy pulsed over your clit, working in conjunction with the vibrator nestled in your cunt to make you cum.<br/>Your jaw fell slack with the pleasure charging all through your body. The feeling of ecstasy made your limbs freeze stiff and your back tightened against the bathroom door, your legs almost buckling, only stabilised by Yeji pressing her body against yours to hold you in place. You chanted her name like it was the only word you knew, the sound rolling off your tongue in reverent moans. Wave after wave of gratification coursed through you in the longest and most intense orgasm you had ever experienced. </p>
<p>Then, it all suddenly gave way to painful overstimulation and you squealed at the sensation, making Yeji quickly withdraw the toys from your cunt. </p>
<p>You slumped forward into her chest, “Thank you, Yeji.” Your voice was a tired mumble but she still heard it.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Then Yeji pushed you away from her body and placed her hands on your shoulder, lowering you onto your knees so that you were eye-level with her clothed cunt, “Now be a good little slut and show me that you really mean it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. day 23 - size kink|p.sy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: soft-dom!Joy, short!reader, lingerie, praise kink, slight innocence kink, cunnilingus</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't like to write the reader as having specific physical attributes but this prompt necessitated a short reader so if you're tall, i apologise and also could you lend me some of your height please because i'm so short-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so pretty, princess.” Your stomach clenched at Sooyoung’s soft murmurs of praise, her words half-distracted as she played with the hem of one of the stockings decorating your thighs. She pinched the material between her thumb and forefinger, carefully tugging the little bows adorning the edges, and then gently snapped it against your skin. </p><p>Sooyoung leaned down and started to trace her lips around the sensitive skin of your thighs, “So soft and small.” </p><p>You looked down at her with wide eyes as she kissed up to your underwear, smiling against the lace when you gasped at the feeling of her lips through the material. Sooyoung continued to mumble compliments against your skin as she pressed her lips over your clothed cunt and the swell of your thighs. Warmth flooded to your core at the feeling of her affection indulging your senses. </p><p>Using her teeth, Sooyoung pulled at the hem of your pink panties and used her mouth to drag them down to your ankles and onto the floor. Goosebumps prickled over your skin at the feeling over her teeth skimming along your legs. Your thighs started to quiver as Sooyoung began to pepper you with gentle kisses again, working her way back up to your wetting cunt and slid her hands up to cup the curve of your ass, gently kneading the skin. </p><p>You leaned down to pull off your skirt but Sooyoung stopped you with a gentle grip on your wrist, “Keep it on, angel, you look gorgeous in your little skirt.”</p><p>Flushing red at her words, you squirmed in her grip as her fingers danced up to gently stimulate your sensitive skin and hold onto your waist.</p><p>Sooyoung’s eyes glittered as she admired you, “You’re so tiny, baby, so pretty and sweet. I love how small you look in my hands.”</p><p>After letting her gaze linger on you for a second, Sooyoung dipped her head down and licked a slow strip over your clit. </p><p>A stuttering whine left your lips and your stockinged legs raised up to hook over Sooyoung’s shoulders. Your heels dug into her back as her tongue continued to spoil you, hot pleasure rippling through you at the leisurely pace of her mouth. Her hands massaged the skin of your waist, concentrating on the areas that she knew were the most sensitive to heighten your pleasure as much as she could.</p><p>Her lips enveloped your clit, the tip of her tongue stimulating the swollen bud as she sucked it with her mouth. Your legs started to shake around Sooyoung’s head at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, small moans leaving your mouth in breathy gasps at the shocks of ecstasy rocketing through your cunt.</p><p>Sooyoung pulled off your clit with a vulgar pop and you groaned at the sudden deprivation of pleasure. She teased her mouth over the inside of your thighs, gently nibbling at the supple skin. </p><p>“You sound so pure, my little angel. Keep telling me how good I make you feel.”</p><p>Her tongue immediately pushed back into your aching cunt and slid over the sensitive nerves in your walls. Sooyoung spread out the muscle and strained to flick the tip over your g-spot, her top lip adding extra stimulation as it grazed over your clit. </p><p>Your head rolled back onto the pillow as you continued to let soft whines of pleasure fall from your throat endlessly. The noises only increased in pitch and volume as the pace of her tongue sped up until you felt yourself being edged towards orgasm. </p><p>“Ah- fuck. You feel so good Sooyoung, please let me- oh god- please let me cum.” </p><p>Sooyoung gave no reply, just responding to your pleas by taking one hand from your waist and replaced her tongue with her fingers. Returning her mouth to your clit, she started to suck once more and massaged her digits into your dripping cunt. </p><p>She found your g-spot and hit it over and over, circling her tongue around your clit until the pleasure coursing through your core boiled over and you came in a flash of white-hot ecstasy. Your hips bucked up and your thighs became as tight as a bowstring as the waves of your orgasm swelled through your throbbing cunt. </p><p>Sooyoung’s tongue gently eased you through your high until your hips collapsed back on the bed and your heels released her shoulders. She crawled up between your legs and pressed soft kisses all the way up your body, her affection soothing your oversensitive skin. You wound your arms behind the back of her neck as she connected your lips, playing with her hair as you reclined back onto the mattress to catch your breath.</p><p>Sooyoung unhooked your legs from where they’d fallen to clasp around her waist and lay down next you on the bed. She pulled you into a hug, mumbling sweet compliments into your ear as you settled on her chest and let your exhaustion overtake you until you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. day 24 - voyeurism|k.sg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: voyeur!Seulgi, caught masturbating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music blared through Seulgi’s earphones as she walked into your house and through to the kitchen. She dumped her shopping bags on the counter and then immediately left to walk upstairs to your room, wanting to talk to you about her day as the two of you always did.</p>
<p>When she arrived at your room, your door was slightly ajar so she pushed it a little further open - you and Seulgi had reached the stage of your friendship where you had come to the unspoken agreement that unless a door was shut, you could just walk in without knocking. Seulgi pulled out her earphones just as the door opened enough to reveal your bed and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what you were doing.  </p>
<p>You were laid on the bed, legs outstretched with your hand between them, fiercely working away at your cunt with your fingers. Soft whimpers left your throat, forced out by the exertion of your arm as you became lost to your pleasure, arousal dripping down your fingers, the sight of which made Seulgi’s stomach clench.</p>
<p>But what really drove Seulgi crazy was the whispers of her name intermixed within the breathy moans. Heat immediately flooded to her core and, before she could change her mind, she made a reckless decision to satiate her desire there and then. </p>
<p>Thankfully, your eyes were screwed shut so you couldn’t see Seulgi’s huge intrusion on your privacy as she moved to a more hidden spot and quickly shoved her hand into the front of her trousers. Her fingers found her wetting clit and started to circle on the swelling bud, the warmth of gratification immediately bubbling in her stomach.</p>
<p>Seulgi’s lustful gaze narrowed on your quivering form as she matched the speed of her fingers on your own, beating into her cunt with such abandon that she had to grip onto the doorframe to stabilise herself. The depravity of her actions only added to the perverted pleasure trembling in her core. </p>
<p>Seulgi watched as your hips bucked up and your legs scrambled on the bed sheets, the speed of your hand increasing as you were clearly edging yourself towards orgasm. She almost doubled over in pleasure as your face contorted into a beautiful expression of pure ecstasy. Your moans gave way to whimpers of her name and you even started to plead with her to let you cum. For some reason she didn’t quite know, Seulgi answered you with her own quiet whines, breathily praising you and telling you to cum for her, the noises inaudible to you through the blood pounding in your ears.</p>
<p>Her cunt clenched around her fingers as you came, the sight of you crying out in pure euphoria as you imagined Seulgi pleasuring you, ignorant to her presence five feet away from you, sending sweet shocks rippling into her core. She drank in the glorious sight of your enraptured expression, jaw falling open and face creased, until her legs became almost too weak to stand. </p>
<p>Once you had ridden out your orgasm, you slumped back onto the bed. Seulgi didn’t react quick enough and your eyes had fluttered open to meet hers before she’d gotten the chance to move.</p>
<p>“Oh god! Seul, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you and you’re home earlier than I thought you’d-” You gasped out an apology until your gaze trailed down to where her hand was sitting idle in her underwear and your eyebrow arched when you registered what had been happening.</p>
<p>Too afraid to speak, Seulgi stood stunned in place as she tried to gather the words to say but came up blank.</p>
<p>Watching her flounder, heat rose to your face at the thought of Seulgi watching you masturbate. As embarrassing as it was that she had caught you pleasuring yourself, to the thought of her no less, and as perverted as it was that she was a voyeur, imagining Seulgi getting off to the image of you was making your still-throbbing cunt get wet again. Gulping, you shifted slightly on the bed, trying to put pressure on your clit to alleviate the ache settling there. </p>
<p>Finally, Seulgi had collected the words to blurt out an apology but, as soon as she started to stutter them out, she noticed your sudden change in demeanour and the lustful way you were staring at her. Piecing together the reasons for this shift in mood, Seulgi decided to be bold and took a step forward into your room.</p>
<p>“You looked like you were having a lot of fun by yourself, but I think it would be better if you let me join you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. day 25 - one night stand|b.c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: soft-dom!Chan (how predictable lol), cunnilingus, praise kink, body worship<br/>Warning(s): alcohol consumption, mentions of the reader being slightly self conscious about her body, also I imply in this that the reader is nervous about going to Chan's house in case she'll be put in danger</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not sure if this is strictly a one night stand tbh as i do kind of imply that the relationship might grow into something more so i guess i failed the prompt? but this is what i just spent precious hours of my life writing so it's what you're getting. also the aftercare kind of goes on a bit because i couldn't find a good place to stop and just kept going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a sip from your wine glass, you tried to ignore the throbbing beats of the bar’s music pulsating in your head. The liquid slipped down your throat in large gulps as you attempted to finish the overpriced drink as quickly as you could so that you could go home, however your need to breathe pulled your lips from the glass before you could finish it off. 

</p><p>As if it would somehow alleviate your forming headache, you squeezed your eyes shut and pressed the mostly empty glass to your warm forehead, breathing deeply for a moment to try and cool yourself down.</p><p>“Rough night?” </p><p>Your eyes snapped open at the voice to your left and you turned to meet the glinting gaze of a man, a gentle smile gracing his lips and creating dents in his cheeks. He was undeniably attractive, and you found yourself straightening up on your barstool as you took in his appearance.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, something like that.” </p><p>He slid into the seat next to you while you sipped at your wine out of awkwardness, finishing the glass and setting it down on the counter. </p><p>The man leaned his arm on the bar and held your gaze, “What’s so bad about it?”</p><p>“I was supposed to be here with my friends but…” You trailed off, gesturing to your group of friends who had all paired off with other people and left you to sit at the bar alone. </p><p>His gaze softened at your answer, “Well I can't promise that I'll make your evening any better, but I can try. Can I get you another drink?”</p><p>Your mouth opened to reply, already forming an excuse in your head so that you could slip away and run home to the comfort of your bed and Netflix. But then your eyes fell to your friends having fun with their respective partners and then back to the hopeful gaze grinning at you and you decided that maybe taking him up on his offer wouldn’t be such a bad idea.</p><p>You nodded with what you prayed was an appealing smile, “Sounds good.” </p><p>“Great!” The beam on his face at your reply made your heart clench, “I guess I should introduce myself then, I’m Chan.”</p><p>You took his outstretched hand, “(Y/n).”</p><p>Hours passed with you and Chan engrossed in conversation. At some point, after you’d complained about the annoyingly loud music and Chan had pointed out - with an admirable lack of teasing - that you probably had a headache because you’d chosen a seat right next to the speakers, you’d moved to sit in a booth. </p><p>And it was the corner of that booth that you now had your back pressed against, hands tangled in Chan’s soft curls as his lips moved furiously against yours, his fingers dancing over your hip bone up to your waist to pull you as close to him as possible.</p><p>Breathless, he pulled away and looked into your gaze with burning eyes, “Can we go back to my place?” </p><p>You wanted to go home with him, desperately, but you hesitated, warnings from your childhood about going home with people you didn’t know blaring in your brain. Chan picked up on your reluctance and bashfully looked down, immediately rushing to correct himself.</p><p>“Of course, if you don’t that’s perfectly fine, I get it, I’m sorry if I was too forward.”</p><p>“No, not at all. I’d love to… spend more time with you, but I’d feel more comfortable if we went back to mine, if that’s okay with you?” </p><p>Chan’s features lifted in realisation and he shot you a relieved smile, “Of course.” </p><p>He intertwined your fingers with his as he led you to his car, anticipation squeezing in your fluttering chest as you grew eager for what was about to come. It had been far too long since you’d had gotten laid and, even though your single life hadn't really bothered you, you were still excited now that an opportunity had presented itself.</p><p>You tried to distract yourself from the desire pulsating through your body by busying yourself with sending a message to your groupchat to let your friends know where you were and directing Chan to your house. Still, as much as you tried to ignore the arousal settling thick in your stomach, it persisted and you found yourself having to suppress a sigh of relief when Chan’s car pulled onto your drive. </p><p>It seemed that he was as desperate as you were, instantly connecting your lips back together when your front door had closed behind him. Still preoccupied with each other, you carefully guided him into your bedroom.</p><p>As soon as you were there, Chan retook control, his breath hot on your neck as he pressed soft kisses over your skin and walked you backwards to gently push you onto your bed. Your hands trailed over his chest to wind behind his shoulders, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. A groan caught in your throat as Chan’s hands slid over your hips, relishing the curve with his touch. </p><p>He pulled away and you grew hot as his gaze slid down your body, drinking in your appearance with shining eyes and a serene expression. Then he pulled his stare back up to your face with a serious look.</p><p>“Do you want this, baby? Because if you don’t, just say and it will be perfectly fine.” </p><p>You nodded, leaning up to press kisses to Chan’s pulse point and smiling against the skin when he let out a shuttered breath in response, “Yes please, Chan.”</p><p>He bit back a groan at the lust in your tone and wasted no time ridding you of your clothes, lips gliding over your body as he whispered soft compliments against every curve and dip of your skin. You keened at the affection, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to you, eliciting a chuckle from Chan at your desperation. </p><p>You began to grow wetter as his kisses travelled lower and lower to the soft skin between your abdomen and cunt, nerves prickling under his touch. Chan continued to pepper the affection over your aching body until he reached the top of your thighs.</p><p>His head dipped down and you whined as he blew on your slit, warmth swelling in your core and stomach as you fidgeted on the bed, silently begging him to hurry up. </p><p>A gentle whimper escaped your throat when his tongue teased at your wetness, gently grazing circles over your swollen clit. Chan carefully grasped onto your ankles and lifted them over his shoulders so that he could gain better access to your dripping cunt. His tongue massaged into your core and you couldn’t hold back a loud moan at the sudden influx of pleasure the muscle sent rolling through your body.</p><p>His pace started off lightly, teasing the nerves in your walls with gentle strokes. But soon his tongue began to flick back and forth inside of you and you began to cry out in ecstasy as he indulged you. Your fragmented whines of pleasure spurred Chan on to speed up even further, stretching as far as he could to hit your g-spot and savouring the screams of his name ripping from your throat. </p><p>One hand trailed down from its place on your hip, goosebumps whispering over your skin as he caressed your lower body, to gently work on your swollen clit. With two fingers, Chan rubbed circles on the soaked bud, slowly increasing the pace to that of his tongue. The conjoined pleasure made you screw your eyes shut as warm spurts of arousal in your cunt sent you edging to your orgasm.</p><p>Chan’s other hand slid behind your hips to the centre of your back and pushed you up so that your lower body was slightly elevated, allowing him to delve his tongue into your cunt at a different, more gratifying angle. </p><p>Your fingers trailed down to play with his hair as your moans became more high-pitched at the divine pleasure running hot through your body. Both Chan’s fingers and tongue sped up to what seemed like an inhuman pace, his tongue mercilessly flicking over your g-spot as your clit received the same treatment. </p><p>With a hoarse moan of his name, you came over Chan’s tongue, thighs quivering around his head as you rode out the wave after wave of ecstasy swelling through your cunt. Chan kept up the pace throughout your orgasm, only slowing down when he could hear the whimpers of overstimulation giving a shrill edge to your cries. </p><p>Once you’d completely ridden out your pleasure, Chan lifted himself up from between your thighs and started to dot soft kisses over your slightly sweat-glazed skin until he reached your lips. </p><p>A soft blush reddened on your face as you felt his hard cock through his trousers and the whispers of arousal started to stir in your stomach once more, even in your tired state. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” Chan’s voice was a gentle murmur against your throat.</p><p>You nodded giving him a raspy, “I’m good.” </p><p>Chan pressed a kiss to your collarbone and then pushed himself up so that he was eye-level with you, “Is it okay if I continue?” </p><p>Your hands immediately shot up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt, looking up at him with a half-lidded stare, “Please.” </p><p>He let you continue to undo his shirt as he rid himself of the clothes on his lower body. Your hands gradually trailed over his chest and stomach, indulging in the feeling of his skin on yours. </p><p>Once Chan’s clothes had been discarded next to yours, you let your gaze shamelessly glide over his body and curled up slightly once you saw how good he looked, self-consciousness crawling up your throat as you began to feel slightly insecure.</p><p>A frown creased on Chan’s face as he noticed your change in demeanour, hands gently holding onto your arms and prying them away from where they had crossed over your body. </p><p>His lips found their way to your stomach, pressing kisses over the supple skin in a way that made you squirm with both pleasure and embarrassment.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, baby, please don’t feel self-conscious for me.” </p><p>Chan continued to whisper compliments as he skimmed his lips all over your stomach, waist, breasts and neck and smiled against your skin when he felt you start to relax in his hold. Your heart fluttered at the affection, slowly starting to forget about your insecurities as your cunt grew needy again. </p><p>Once he’d worked his way back to your lips, Chan lifted himself up and positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was pressing against your wet slit. </p><p>“Are you ready, gorgeous?” </p><p>You flushed at the petname and nodded, wincing as you braced yourself for the inevitable pain that was about to come. </p><p>With a shuttered groan of satisfaction, Chan began to carefully slide his cock into your cunt. Your forehead creased at the feeling of your walls stretching around him and you gasped in slight discomfort. Attempting to ease you through the pain, Chan pressed soft kisses to your nose and cheeks as he moved as slowly as possible until he was fully seated in your cunt. </p><p>You could feel him twitching inside of you but he stayed as still as he could until you moaned out a desperate “Move please, Chan.”</p><p>He complied with your plea, rocking back and forth inside of you, his cock stimulating your nerves to the fullest as he grazed along your walls at a regular rhythm. At first, he tried to keep his pace slow but soon gave into both of your desires and sped up to a more gratifying speed. Moans fell loud and fast from your lips parted by your widened jaw as his cock pounded at your g-spot and the fingers gripping onto his back tightened, leaving indents from your nails.</p><p>“You look so pretty like this, taking my cock like such a good girl.” Chan panted out the praise, his words ending in a groan as your cunt clenched around his cock. </p><p>One hand trailed down to allow two fingers to find purchase on your clit, rubbing in circles to heighten your pleasure.</p><p>Ragged moans left your mouth at the stimulation his fingers provided and you gasped out mindless encouragement, “Please don’t stop, Chan, it - oh fuck- you feel so good.” </p><p>You felt yourself beginning to chase your high, more arousal flooding to your cunt as you met Chan’s heated eyes observing you as his hips rolled into yours. The intimacy of his gaze made your stomach fizz and heart flutter.</p><p>With a fragmented whine of his name, you came over Chan’s cock. The hot pleasure brought on by his continued assault of your clit and g-spot guided you through your drawn out orgasm as your senses were flooded with pure ecstasy. </p><p>The feeling of your cunt tightening around him sent Chan following soon after and he used one hand to lift up your head up from where it had lolled forward so that you were maintaining eye contact as he came. Hot cum flooded your core and only lengthened your bliss as you watched his face smooth and crease with the waves of pleasure coursing through him until he had ridden out his orgasm and stilled inside of you. </p><p>Panting, Chan pulled out of your cunt and slumped beside you on the bed. The two of you laid next to each other and you intertwined your fingers with his as you caught your breath. </p><p>After a few minutes of peace, Chan gently pulled his hand from your grip and rolled off the bed. You had expected him to get dressed, give an awkward goodbye and then leave without a trace, as all of your other one night stands had. So you were pleasantly surprised when he asked which was the way to your bathroom.</p><p>You gave him directions and then moved so that you were lying in a comfier position on your bed, still trying to get your breathing under control. Your brow furrowed as you heard the tap running and you wondered what he was doing. </p><p>A few moments later, your question was answered when he returned, all of the cum and sweat washed from his body, holding a towel.</p><p>“Is it okay if I use this to clean you?”</p><p>Blushing slightly, you nodded. Your stomach filled with butterflies as he came to your bedside and started to gently wash your skin, soothingly shushing you when you whimpered with overstimulation at the feeling of the cold cloth over your sensitive body.</p><p>After he’d cleaned you completely, he threw the towel into your laundry basket and then asked if you wanted to wear some pyjamas. Nodding, you swung your still-shaky legs to the edge of the bed only to be stopped by Chan.</p><p>“No, no love, I’ll do it for you. Just tell me where they are and what you want to wear.”</p><p>You complied with his request, pointing out the drawer with your sleepwear and asking for your favourite oversized shirt and shorts. Chan got them for you and came to your bedside to help you redress as you stared down at him with a warm gaze. </p><p>Noticing the way you were looking at him, he flushed slightly red, “What?” </p><p>You shook your head, “It’s just that no one’s ever treated me this well before. I’m surprised, that’s all.” </p><p>You were even more astonished when Chan carefully guided you back onto the bed, moved over to his pile of clothes to put his underwear back on and then bashfully asked if he could stay the night. </p><p>“Obviously, I understand if you don’t want me here, I’d just quite like to…” His gaze slid to the floor as he trailed off.</p><p>Rolling your eyes at his shyness, you lifted up the quilt and patted the mattress next to you. Your heart fluttered at the grin on his face as he slid into bed next to you. </p><p>Chan held his arms out for you and you gratefully collapsed into his embrace, lying your head on his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around you in a strong grip. You hugged him back, sighing against his bare skin as his fingers drew gentle patterns on your skin until you were lulled into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. day 26 - choking|l.tm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: hard-dom!Taemin (daddy kink), cum marking, wall sex, rough sex, dacryphilia, a little bit of dirty talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last bg fic i have planned for kinktober (*distant cheers from gg stans*), i hope you didn't mind that i started writing some F/M content. i might do some more Taemin and Stray Kids fics on here in the future, but i'll still be prioritising my Wattpad fics so we'll see if i have time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool metal of Taemin’s rings dug into your skin as his hand curled around your throat, fingers pressing into the side of your neck and teasing your sensitive skin. You wheezed out a moan at the pressure on your airway, the slight oxygen deprivation only adding to the pleasure coursing through your body.</p><p>His other hand travelled down to grip your waist, arm supporting you as he fucked you against the wall. Your back slid up and down at a fast and regular pace as his cock pounded up into your dripping cunt. The angle allowed him to repeatedly hit your g-spot, overwhelming your sensitive nerves with the ferocity of his hips as they snapped into yours.</p><p>Exertion and pleasure made sweat lie on Taemin’s forehead, creased into a snarl as growls were torn from his throat. His eyes, darkened with lust, were trained on you as your head lolled forward and back up as you were weakened by the sensations, so good they were almost painful, rolling deep into your core. Taemin’s grip on your neck tightened slightly as he became lost in his own ecstasy and you gasped out a throaty moan at the action, his rings pushing into your skin so hard that you could feel them leaving indents. Your throat felt almost raw and the sensation made your legs quiver where they were clasping around his hips.</p><p>A smirk glinted in Taemin’s eyes at your reaction and he leaned his face closer to yours so that his lips were grazing your cheekbone. “Does that feel good, princess? Do you like it when I choke you while pounding into your pretty little pussy?”</p><p>You struggled to answer, words coming out in breathless pants, “Yes, daddy, you -ah, fuck- you make me feel so- so good.” </p><p>Somehow, he increased the pace of his hips to an inhuman speed, his cock assaulting your g-spot. You choked out a sob, tears beginning to gather at your waterline and spill over, at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. </p><p>A slightly sadistic smile twisting his features, Taemin titled his head so that his lips were in line with your chin and slid his tongue up a tear-trail decorating your face. He moved slowly, relishing the taste of the salty liquid until he reached the dip between your eyes and cheek, where he pressed a gentle kiss to the dampening area. </p><p>Your cunt clenched around Taemin’s cock and a deep groan growled out of his throat, his fingers digging even more into your neck, eliciting a breathless gasp from you. Feeling both of your orgasms approaching, Taemin snapped his hips harder into you, grunts escaping him with every movement as he strained to edge you towards orgasm. His fingers massaged around your neck, feeling your quickening pulse underneath his skin.</p><p>He lifted you up slightly further on the wall, allowing him to push his cock into you at a deeper angle. You screamed out his title in response to the change of position, immediately cumming at the sensation. The pressure around your neck only heightened your orgasm as cold shivers ran through the skin of your throat below his hands.</p><p>A groan rumbling from the base of his throat, Taemin followed soon after and your eyes rolled back, head lolling onto the wall behind you at the feeling of his cum filling your throbbing cunt and making heat roll over your nerves.</p><p>After the both of you had come down from your highs, Taemin pulled out of your cunt and released your throat from his grip, grinning down at the marks his rings and fingers had made on your skin. Your knees almost buckled as you tried to stand on shaky legs. Taemin supported you by pushing you against the wall by your hips and holding you there in his grip. </p><p>Your stomach fluttered as he knelt down in front of you and began to lick at your cunt. Squeals of overstimulation escaped your mouth and you started to shake uncontrollably at the feeling of his tongue massaging in your tender cunt.</p><p>“Hush, princess.” Taemin mumbled against your clit, his voice husky with pleasure and slightly muffled, “Let daddy clean up the mess he’s made in your pretty pussy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. day 27 - collaring|a.hj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Hwasa, cunnilingus, rough sex, handcuffs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mattress dipped underneath your body as you fidgeted around, trying to make yourself more comfortable on the bed. Your legs throbbed in pain from where they were tucked into a kneeling position and your shoulders were aching as they were forced behind your back, handcuffs bonding your wrists together and impeding your ability to move. </p><p>Hearing movement from outside the door, your ears perked up and you sighed in relief as Hyejin walked in, her features smoothing into a proud expression when she saw that you had stayed waiting for her on the bed, as she had instructed you to. Your breath hitched as she climbed onto the mattress and crawled over to you, straightening up as she leaned forward to press her lips to yours.</p><p>Hyejin’s hand raised to your neck to pull on the thick collar around your neck, her fingers digging into your skin slightly as she gripped onto leather. </p><p>“You’re my good little girl, aren’t you darling? You did so well, waiting patiently for me to come back.” </p><p>A whimper left your lips at the praise, delight swelling in your chest despite the aching in your body. Her lips ghosted over your cheek and jawline, eliciting breathy cries from you as tingles rippled underneath her touch. The barely-there sensation sent yearning twisting in your stomach, desperate to feel more of her skin burning against yours. </p><p>Hyejin hypnotised you with her affection as you subconsciously moved to be closer to her. She grazed her lips over yours and your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned into the gentle kiss, feeling affection warming your whole body.</p><p>And then she clenched her fist around the collar and, in a swift movement that juxtaposed her previous softness, she sharply pulled on the garment, dragging you off the bed and onto the floor. The handcuffs rendering you unable to put your hands out to stabilise yourself, you collapsed on the carpet in a ball. Hyejin yanked you up into a kneeling position where you sat on slightly shaky legs. </p><p>Still keeping a hold of your collar, she bought her face down so that the tip of her nose was touching yours, “You’ve been good for me, babydoll but you need to work a little harder to earn your reward.” </p><p>You keened at the lust darkening Hyejin’s crooning tone, her breath billowing over your lips in warm waves. </p><p>The grip on your collar loosened as you buried your head in between her thighs, tongue kneading her clit. One hand found its way to your scalp, tangling your hair between her fingers as you enveloped the swollen bud with your mouth, sucking her clit whilst using the tip of your tongue to trace circles over it.</p><p>Hyejin’s head lolled back, moans of praise leaving her lips as you continued to pleasure her with your mouth. Your tongue massaged into her cunt, increasing the speed of the muscle to flick mercilessly over her g-spot. A groan escaped your throat as you felt warm liquid seep into your mouth, creating a vibration rolling through Hyejin’s core, eliciting a growl from her.</p><p>As your hands were bound, you were unable to attend to her clit with your fingers, so Hyejin did the work for you and traced her hand down to dance over the swollen bud, rubbing it in time with the quickening flicks of your tongue. You spread the muscle out as far as it could go, making sure to stimulate the nerves in her walls as well as stretch to her g-spot, every stroke hitting the sensitive area in a way that made Hyejin grunt in pleasure.</p><p>The leather tightened around your neck as Hyejin came over your tongue, rumbling sounds of pleasure leaving her parted mouth. You felt your airway tighten slightly at the sudden pressure around your throat, gasping for air as your tongue carried Hyejin through her orgasm.</p><p>Once she’d ridden out her pleasure, she wasted no time in roughly pulling you up by the collar to sit you on her lap. Her hand brushed over your thighs, forefinger teasing the wetness that had collected in your cunt, as she continued to play with the accessory around your neck.</p><p>“You did well, baby.” Using your collar, Hyejin pulled you so that you were lying on the bed and crawled on top of you, “Now you will be rewarded.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. day 28 - bondage|k.sg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Seulgi, blindfolding, lingerie, sex toys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ends in an awkward place but i am so tired i just can't bring myself to care, the last three prompts are going to be better than this, i swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your wrists and ankles were already beginning to ache slightly, indentations forming on your skin from the pressure of the silk tied around them to suspend you from the ceiling. Trying to make yourself more comfortable, you reclined back into the rope around your back in an attempt to spread your weight more evenly. You blew out a long, soft breath and loosened your shoulders in order to relax yourself. </p><p>“Look at me, beautiful.” Stomach twisting at the pet name, your head snapped up from where you had let it loll back to meet Seulgi’s gaze, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>She leaned up to press a kiss to your forehead, “Are you ready for me to blindfold you now?”</p><p>You nodded in response, letting your gaze slide over Seulgi once more before she lifted the ebony material up to your eyes.</p><p>The deprivation of sight only heightened your senses, thrill shivering through your body as Seulgi ghosted her lips over your skin. Her kisses skimmed over your hips, stomach and chest, teeth teasing at the lingerie on your body as she nibbled on the lace and sent goosebumps rippling on the skin under the garments. </p><p>“You look so beautiful, (Y/n).” Seulgi murmured the compliment against your skin, warm breath spreading over your collarbone and you whimpered out in response. </p><p>Seulgi continued to cover you with her kisses, occasionally indulging herself by scattering bites over your skin but mostly she kept it gentle. Her soft affection made your legs quiver, destabilising you in your bonds as you began to cry out, thighs clenching as heat rushed between them. You pathetically moaned out a plea, begging Seulgi to attend to your growing arousal.</p><p>A keen of relief escaped your throat as her finger trailed down to circle over your aching clit, providing a little stimulation.</p><p>“You’re already so wet for me, love, your pussy is just dripping waiting for me to fuck you.” </p><p>The warmth flooding to her fingers only increased at her teasing and you whimpered out a breathy, “Please~” at the intense arousal pulsating deep within your core.</p><p>You felt Seulgi move away from you and your heart dropped, thinking she was going to leave you to squirm with impatience for a while. </p><p>But then you heard a buzz from the other side of the room and excitement soared in your chest, your cunt clenching with anticipation.</p><p>A whining moan rolled from your throat as soon as Seulgi buried the vibrator in your panties, the lace holding it flush against your clit. The vibrations rippled over the swollen bud and your slit, gratification sending a hot coil tightening in your stomach. </p><p>To add to your pleasure, Seulgi used one finger to trace delicate patterns over your skin. Goosebumps prickled over your body at the slight tickle of Seulgi’s caressing of your inner thighs. She travelled her hand up over your hip bone, drawing circles around it before skimming over your bare stomach and up your breast. You whined as she played with your nipple through the thin material of your bra, the cold tingles on your chest sending warm shocks of delight straight to your core with every stroke and pinch of her fingers. Continuing to dance one finger over your torso, Seulgi’s other hand found the curve of your ass, kneading at the soft flesh with careful fingers. </p><p>Seulgi controlled your body with her touch, your body trembling as you felt yourself being edged towards your orgasm. The weightlessness of being suspended in the air only heightened the pleasure, your head becoming slightly dizzy at the feeling. </p><p>Noticing that you were close, Seulgi traced both hands down to your lower hips. Using her palm, she pushed the vibrator in your cunt, sending vibrations ricocheting deep in your core. You screamed in response to the rush of pleasure and your head lolled back as you came. </p><p>The blindfold around your eyes and your swelling light-headedness intensified your orgasm, the white hot surges of pleasure hitting you with a constant barrage of ecstasy. Legs shaking uncontrollably, you thrashed wildly against your bindings as you lost all control of your body amidst the intensely good sensations tingling in your core. </p><p>Seulgi pulled the vibrator out of your throbbing cunt, gently pressing kisses to the tender skin of your inner thighs. Your limbs twitched at the light overstimulation, high pitched moans leaving your lips in response to the sensations. </p><p>With a sigh of relief, you reclined back into your bindings as Seulgi continued to scatter her affection over your sensitive skin, preparing you for the long night ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. day 29 - dressed up|k.jn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Jennie, public sex, lingerie, friends with benefits, facesitting, a little bit of face-fucking<br/>Warning(s): alcohol consumption, devil/angel sexy costumes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this solely for the purpose of living vicariously through the reader because i'm obviously not going to any halloween parties this year :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only thing that came to your mind as you surveyed yourself in the mirror was that</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mean Girls</span>
  </em>
  <span> quote, we all know the one, about how Halloween is the only night of the year where girls can get away with dressing like a total slut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You certainly fit the bill, looking more like you belonged in an Ann Summers photoshoot than going to a Halloween party, a white corset adorned with soft coils of delicate lace clinging to your torso and pushing up your breasts. A single cord travelled up through your cleavage, connecting the lingerie to a silver and white choker around your neck. Attempting to be slightly more modest, you’d tucked the corset into a tight miniskirt of the same hue, stockinged legs still mostly exposed underneath the cotton. The only garment giving away that you were wearing a costume was a halo headband atop your head, showing that you were dressed as an angel, albeit a very sinful one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fixing the buckle on your white high heels that you knew you would be coming off within the first half an hour of the party, you carefully walked downstairs to where your friends, all dressed in similarly immodest ‘costumes’, were waiting for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all made your way out of the door and climbed into your friend’s car. Seulgi, the evening’s designated driver, started the engine and drove away as the group started to dance and sing along to the music from the stereo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Jennie’s going to be there tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing voice of Sooyoung pulled you back to reality and you shot her a stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “You know why, idiot. Are you going to fuck her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Jennie had been friends with benefits for a while now, the relationship between the two of you being a great subject of amusement among your friendship group as none of them, yourself included, could understand how you’d gotten to sleep with the hottest girl in your university. In all honesty, you<em> were</em> hoping that you would spend the night with Jennie and had even chosen your costume based on her preferred nickname for you, but of course, you’d never tell Sooyoung that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, yeah... I don’t know. We don’t really plan in advance because that kind of takes the fun out of it.” You raised your eyebrows as you paused, deciding to bite back at her, “Are you finally going to work up the courage to ask out Yeri tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole car turned to look at Sooyoung, shrinking and blushing in her seat, and started to laugh at her flustered reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reddening forehead creased as she opened her mouth, about to make a scathing retort. But she was quickly cut off by Seulgi who clearly wanted to avoid conflict and announced that you had arrived at Lisa’s house, the site of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your group got out of the car and walked into the house and you immediately split from your friends, making a left into the kitchen in search of a drink. You fought through the gaggle of people to the counter in the middle where you found Jisoo, cup in hand and dancing wildly to the music blaring through the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey~ (Y/n)!” She slurred, giggles erupting in her words as she slung her arm around you, pulling you against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jisoo!” You gently pulled her hand off your waist to free yourself from the rib-crushing hug you were being trapped in, “Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo nodded, her arms travelling around your body again and pulling you into another embrace, awkwardly swinging you around as she bounced to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused smile curling on your lips at how she somehow became even more cutely excitable while drunk as you peeled her from your body once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to go and get a drink, wait for me here, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, (N/n).” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea of people considerably slowed down your journey to the edge of the kitchen. When you managed to struggle to the fridge, you pulled out a can of beer for yourself and a bottle of water for Jisoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed the fridge and turned away from it, heart clenching when your eyes immediately caught the playful gaze of Jennie fixed on you. A breath hitched in your throat as your mind registered her appearance, your gaze shamelessly soaking up her outfit, as scanty as yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black lace trailed over her skin in a tight, full-length bodysuit, the material dense enough to be opaque over her breasts and crotch but sheer everywhere else. The plunging neckline slightly exposed her scarlet bra, soft swirls of material on the hem of the garment peeking out of the ebony lace. You could see the edge of her panties, the same cherry hue, visible through the translucent bodysuit as they clung to the curve of her hips. Similarly to you, the only sign of a costume was on her head, where two devil horns were woven into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk tugged at your mouth as you saw the headband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A devil and an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The self-satisfied glint in Jennie’s eyes told you that your ogling of her was not subtle at all and she lifted an eyebrow, a small jerk of her head towards the door telling you to follow her. You nodded to say you’d gotten her message and Jennie turned away, walking off down some hallway and showing you the red, forked tail pinned to her lower back swinging as she stalked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carelessly pushing through the crowd, you made your way back to Jisoo, relief flooding your body when you saw that Chaeyoung was with her and you realised that you could make her look after the intoxicated girl while you were with Jennie. You pressed the water into the former’s hand and gave the beer to Chaeyoung as you instructed her to take care of Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued to wrestle through the swarms of people in Lisa’s house, a constant stream of apologies leaving your mouth as you tried to get to Jennie as fast as possible. The crowd thinned when you reached the deserted hallway and your eyes darted from room to room, trying to guess which one Jennie was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you saw one ajar door and assumed she must be in that one. You hesitantly pushed it open, shoulders sagging slightly when you saw the room was empty. You were just about to leave when a hand from behind the door grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp left your lips as the air was forced from your chest by the sudden pull and you met the burning gaze of Jennie. She used your body to press the door closed and immediately latched onto your mouth in a hungry kiss, fingers playing with the hem of your corset as your hands desperately reached around to tangle in her soft locks of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s lips parted from yours and began to trail up over your jaw and to the shell of your ear, where she purred, “Hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re looking gorgeous tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skin burned as she pressed indulgent open-mouthed kisses to your throat and chest, scattering her affection all the way down to the top of your lingerie. Her teeth bit down on various sensitive areas of your body and your hands clenched around the strands of hair at the sensation. You moaned when she found your pulse point, sucking down on the throbbing patch of skin, her tongue teasing circles around the sensitive nerves there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still painting your neck and collarbone with reddening marks, Jennie slid her hands to your waist and walked you over to the edge of the bed but didn’t push you down onto the mattress yet. She pulled her lips off your skin, leaving a cold sensation tingling on the area her mouth had just occupied, and turned around so that her back was facing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head so that her side profile was visible to you and moved her arm to brush her hair over one shoulder, “Can you unzip my bodysuit please, darling, I can’t reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes travelled to the small zip on the garment. The back was so low cut that Jennie would definitely have been able to unzip it herself, but you complied anyway, finger trailing down the line of her back as you undid the zip far slower than necessary. You stepped a little closer and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, revelling in the soft sigh it elicited. Once you’d unzipped it all of the way down, Jennie took off her shoes and then stepped out of the delicate garment, leaving her just in the crimson bra and panties set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to face you and gently pushed you onto the mattress. Moving at a leisurely pace intended to tease you, Jennie pinched the hem of her underwear and slid it down her slender leg. She smugly raised an eyebrow at the lust darkening your eyes as you squeezed your thighs closed in response to the warm ache beginning to settle there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping her bra on, Jennie walked over to you and pressed her palms onto your shoulders, guiding you down to recline on the bed. You could smell her perfume as she leaned in to press another rough kiss to your lips, before pulling away and crawling over you. Jennie positioned her thighs around your head and moved her hands down to settle on your scalp, gently stroking your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl for me and I’ll reward you, okay angel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in response and Jennie slid over you so that her cunt was in line with your lips. Slowly, you teased your tongue over her clit, gently massaging the bud with your muscle. Bringing two hands up to clasp at her thighs, you continued at a fairly slow pace, aching to hear the impatient grunts falling from Jennie’s mouth as she fidgeted to try and find a more gratifying angle. Your fingers started to gently trace along Jennie’s inner thighs to add to the stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands gripped at your hair once you began to suck on her clit, legs quivering around your head as short, panting moans fell quick and fast at the sudden barrage of pleasure your mouth was providing. Jennie moved her hips around in circles, tugging at your strands of hair mindlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, angel, you’re doing so well.” Her praise was forced through pants, an unmistakable rumble of pleasure evident in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled off her clit with a wet pop, taking a breath and then pushing your tongue back into her cunt, stretching it out to graze along every nerve in her core. A growl from above told you that you had hit Jennie’s g-spot and you quickly flicked your tongue up against the area. Warm liquid slid into your mouth as you continued your assault on her cunt, evidence that Jennie was coming close to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stretch your tongue out for me.” You complied with her order and she immediately praised you through breathy moans, “That’s it, darling, good girl,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie started to jerk her hips around more erratically, fucking your face to edge her towards her high. Arousal rushed between your thighs at the husky noises of pleasure rolling out of Jennie’s mouth above you and you crossed one leg over the other to try to suppress the desire throbbing in your core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt ground down onto your tongue in one final rut as Jennie came, her fingers pulling at your hair as she praised you through deep growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had ridden out her high, Jennie sat up off your face so that she was straddling your hips and praised a gentle kiss to your swollen lips, glistening with her cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well, angel.” Jennie flipped you over so that you were laying underneath her, her breath ghosting over your cheek. “Now it's time for your reward.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. day 30 - threesome|b.jh + k.jn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra kinks: dom!Jenrene, cunnilingus, fingering, overstimulation, squirting, strap-on, biting kink</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this finishes in a slightly weird place because the next chapter is a part two to this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head fell back onto Jennie’s shoulder as she stroked your damp hair, fingers soothing the sweat-soaked skin of your forehead. Joohyun’s head was buried in between your thighs, tongue kneading against your tender clit as she edged you towards yet another orgasm. High-pitched gasps fell from your mouth at a regular rhythm, coils of pleasure tightening in your core as her tongue pushed deep into your cunt. </p><p>Jennie’s hand slid around your waist to find purchase on your clit, shifting your position in her lap slightly to change the angle of your hips to allow Joohyun to have better access. Still caressing your hair, Jennie buried her head in your neck, pressing kisses and bites to your skin.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, angel.” Heat billowed over the back of your shoulder as she mumbled praise through her affection.</p><p>The hand softly carding through your hair slipped down to your neck, a shuttered groan escaping your mouth as Jennie squeezed her fingers around your throat. The feeling of her fingertips pressing into the soft skin of your neck and roughly massaging your sensitive nerves sent cold thrills rippling under her touch. Your moans became more breathy and forced due to the pressure on your airways, the endless stream of gasps signalling that you were close to cumming and prompted Joohyun to speed up the pace of her tongue.</p><p>Jennie continued to praise you, coaxing you to orgasm with whispered encouragement, the pads of her fingers still working into your neck. She lifted her forefinger and placed it on your jaw, using it to turn your head to face hers, staring into your eyes before they fluttered closed as she pressed a kiss against your lips, her tongue pushing against your own. </p><p>Joohyun lifted one hand up to work at your clit in conjunction with Jennie, looking up at your quivering form as she continued to pleasure you with her mouth. With one final flick over your g-spot, you came, parting from Jennie’s kiss and moaning against her mouth as hot waves of ecstasy rolled through you.</p><p>Your hips jerked up from Jennie’s thighs as Joohyun’s tongue lapped up and down on your clit, the pleasure oscillating through your core unrelenting as you writhed in your girlfriend’s embrace.</p><p>Joohyun eased you down from your euphoric bliss and overstimulation immediately engulfed your cunt. You squealed at the sudden sensation, nails scratching into Jennie’s bare thigh. Screams soon overtook your high pitched moans when she began to suck on your clit like a woman starved. Your eyes screwed shut as you yelled out Joohyun’s name in hoarse cries at the painfully good movements of her lips sending waves of hot pleasure assaulting your senses.</p><p>Jennie’s hands reached down to clamp on your legs and stop them from violently quivering. Her fingers traced along the swell of sensitive skin on your inner thighs in the process, the effect of the gentle sensations heightened by the wonders Joohyun was working on your clit. Your neck burned as Jennie’s mouth found the tender nerves on your nape, teasing the skin between her teeth and sliding her tongue over the reddening marks. </p><p>The conjoined sensations of Jennie and Joohyun controlling your body with their touch made a warmth fill your cunt once more. A swell of immense pleasure pushed you over the edge and you came again, not even having the energy to moan out, your lips just parted in a silent scream. The crash of pleasure made your cunt throb and you squirted in Joohyun’s mouth, head swimming as the sensations made you lightheaded, fingers kneading into Jennie’s skin in your state of mindlessness. </p><p>Your orgasm slowly petered out and this time Joohyun pulled away from your clit, her lips glistening with the remnants of your pleasure. She climbed up between your legs and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, your eyes fluttering shut at the gentle sensation. Whimpers escaped you as Jennie gave the same treatment to the delicate skin in the crook of your neck.</p><p>Exhausted, your eyes stayed shut when they pulled away, whispers of sleep already starting to overtake you. </p><p>You lazily opened your eyes when you felt a kiss being pressed to your forehead, staring at Joohyun with a gaze, half-lidded with both bliss and tiredness. </p><p>“Can you carry on, darling?” </p><p>Despite the fatigue weighing heavy in your body, you nodded.</p><p>Another kiss landed on your forehead, “Good girl.” Joohyun murmured and you glowed at the words. </p><p>Jennie followed by whispering more praise into your ear as she reached down to hold onto your waist, turning you around and lifting you up, moving you so that your slit was in line with the tip of the strap-on she was wearing.</p><p>“Ready, angel?” </p><p>You nodded at Jennie and she carefully pushed you down onto the silicone cock. A hiss left your mouth as the toy stretched out your tender walls, easily sliding into you as the wetness in your cunt coated it. Once the strap-on was fully seated inside of you, you stayed still to adjust to the feeling.</p><p>Jennie pressed a kiss to your collarbone, “Baby, can you move for me?”</p><p>You complied with her request, starting to ride the dildo as Jennie’s hands stayed on your hips to support your movements. A knot tightened in your stomach as you exerted the little energy you had left to satiate the burning desire rippling in your cunt once more. Your hands wrapped around the back of Jennie’s neck, muscles clenching as you desperately jerked your hips up and down. Soft, regular pants heaved from your chest at the constant stream of pleasure brought on by the stimulation of every nerve in your core. </p><p>Behind you, Joohyun’s lips attached to your skin, pressing kisses and bites all over the back of your shoulders and neck. She found the reddening marks left on your skin by Jennie and attended to them with her teeth, biting at the tender areas and sending chills rocketing through your spine. </p><p>Joohyun snaked an arm around your stomach to play with your clit, rubbing leisurely at the abused bud. You were so oversensitive that even the gentle stimulation made your legs quiver. </p><p>Jennie’s hand trailed up to find your throat once more and you began to pant as with exertion as she left half of your body unsupported. Still indulging your clit, Joohyun leaned over to hold onto the hip that Jennie had let go of and helped take your weight to ease the strain on your body. </p><p>A choked moan was squeezed out of you as Jennie tightened her grip over the marks on your neck she had left earlier. The feeling chased you towards another orgasm and you started to rut your hips up and down with increasing desperation, an ache starting to appear in your stomach as you moved faster than your body could deal with. </p><p>Seeing that you were nearing your limit, Joohyun sped up the pace of her fingers and flicked her wrist up and down to stimulate your clit at an incredible pace. Your girlfriends whispered soft compliments and words of encouragement in low voices, urging you towards your high. Jennie began to snap her hips up to meet yours, her hand squeezing the sides of your neck as she assaulted your g-spot with the toy.</p><p>With a whimper, you came all over Jennie’s strap-on. A hot sensation tightened in the pit of your stomach as you scrabbled on Jennie’s back, still desperately riding the silicone cock to drain all of the pleasure you possibly could from your orgasm. </p><p>As soon as your sore cunt began to throb with overstimulation, you pulled off the soaked toy and slumped into Jennie’s arms. Joohyun joined the embrace, softly stroking your damp hair and pressed kisses to the tender skin below your ear, murmuring warm praise that made your chest swell in delight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. day 31 - aftercare|b.jh + k.jn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two to the previous chapter where Irene and Jennie give the reader aftercare.<br/>Warning(s): crying after sex, minor sub drop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this a little early (very unusual for me, i know) because my flatmates and i are having a (covid-safe, three person) halloween party and i know that i won't have time to write because of it. so, this is the end of jichicken's kinktober 2020! thank you so much for reading, i hope you've enjoyed it as much as i did and i'll see you back on wattpad for my next update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears of exhaustion started to pool in the corner of your eyes, suddenly feeling low as you came down from the intense high you had experienced. Jennie carefully wiped the salty liquid away as it slipped out, pressing a kiss to the wettening curve of your cheekbone. She pulled you in for a hug and you buried your head in the crook of her neck, the tears beginning to fall faster. </p><p>Joohyun rested her chin on your shoulder and started to stroke your hair, “It’s okay, darling, let it all out.”</p><p>Your girlfriends continued to coddle you through your low, indulging you with praise and affection as they pressed kisses to your cheeks and neck, hands gently stroking shapes on your body. Joohyun kneaded her fingers against your shoulders, softly working on the knots of tension that had developed there to soothe you. </p><p>When you had cried yourself dry, you lethargically raised your head from it’s position on Jennie’s shoulder. She pulled you in for a gentle kiss, hand reaching up to cup your jaw, thumb gently caressing your cheek.</p><p>Once you had pulled away, Joohyun picked you up and carried you to the bathroom, where she placed you in the shower on slightly shaky legs, her arm around your waist stabilising you. </p><p>You stayed in an embrace, relaxing under the warm water cascading out of the shower, until you were able to stand upright by yourself. Then, Joohyun started to wash your hair, her fingers massaging your scalp as she lathered the shampoo on your head. You closed your eyes and leaned back into her touch, soft sighs leaving your lips as she gently threaded her fingers through your wet strands of hair to wash the product out.</p><p>Joohyun finished washing your hair and moved onto your body, rubbing your shower gel over your sore skin and cleaning off the sweat and cum glistening on it. She rubbed gently over the red marks left by her and Jennie, pressing kisses to the tingling spots when the water had washed the bubbles from them. You wordlessly basked in the quiet noise of the shower and the feeling of Joohyun’s gentle touch soothing your aching limbs.</p><p>After she had turned the shower off, Joohyun wrapped you in a warm, fluffy towel and carefully rubbed it over your skin to dry you. She pressed a kiss to your forehead, eyes scanning your expression to make sure you were okay.</p><p>“Are you doing alright, princess?”</p><p>You nodded, still half out of it, and yawned out a response “Yeah~”</p><p>Joohyun gave you a gentle smile, “Good. Let me know if you get low again, okay?”</p><p>You gave another gesture of affirmation, earning a kiss to your nose.</p><p>Still wrapped up in your towel burrito, Joohyun guided you back to the bedroom where Jennie had replaced the cum and sweat stained bed sheets with clean ones. Joohyun dressed you in your favourite pyjamas and sat you down on the edge of the bed where she brushed your hair and towel dried it until it was dry enough for you to be comfortable sleeping on. </p><p>The two of you were tucked up in bed, your head on Joohyun’s chest with her arm pulling you into an embrace, when Jennie returned to the room. She climbed in next to you and handed you the hot pack and juice carton she was holding. You started to sip on the juice, intertwining your fingers with Jennie’s, relaxing when she rubbed circles on your skin with her thumb.</p><p>“Was everything okay, darling? Do you want to tell us about anything we did that you didn’t like?” Joohyun’s eyes softly gazed into yours as she questioned you, her free hand pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>Sipping on your juice, you shook your head, “No, everything was great.” </p><p>Jennie squeezed your hand in your grip, lifting it up to press a kiss to your knuckle, “You did so well for us, angel, thank you.” </p><p>Happiness gleamed in your chest at the praise and you relaxed back into Joohyun. </p><p>“Do you want to talk, or watch some Netflix, or just sleep?” </p><p>Rubbing your eyes, you yawned once more and nodded, “Just sleep, please.” </p><p>Jennie took the empty juice carton off you as Joohyun rearranged the pillows and helped you settle down. </p><p>You lay with your head on Joohyun’s chest and Jennie cuddling into your back, their hands clasped together where they met on your arm. Calmed by the tranquil silence in the air, you fell into a peaceful sleep, safe in the gentle embrace of your girlfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>